Laelynn
by sandiiitos96
Summary: Perhaps there are times where in order to move forward again, you first need to stay behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

…

"Is everyone ready?" Ruby asked, giving each friend a look.

"I am," Ren said with a nod.

"Of course!" Nora exclaimed, standing tall on her toes. Her exuberance deflating much too quickly.

"Yea." Jaune uttered only when he noted Ruby's eyes stopping solely on him. Adding a nod as if to prove she didn't mishear him.

She took a moment before saying, "Alright" and then gave her house another, prolonged look.

_"I don't care. Just do whatever you want."_

She quietly bit her lip, then shook her head and turned the other way.

"I guess it's time to go then. It's a long journey ahead of us, after all," She said, mustering the best smile she could. Took half a step forward and stopped. And waited.

"Yep," Nora said simply and pulled on Ren's sleeve. He nodded, and just as he was about to move he stopped. His eyes, much like Ruby's and later Nora's as well, all pointing at Jaune now. He was the only one who didn't even try to move forward. He looked lost in thoughts, but what kind of? It was impossible to tell from the blank mask of his face.

"Let's go, Jaune." Ruby was the one to speak up.

He blinked. Slowly, as if utterly tired.

"Yea," He said flatly, nodded a couple of times and then partially turned but suddenly stopped. His eyes fixed on a single window, something resembling an actual emotion buried deep in his blue.

"Jaune?" This time, it was Nora who spoke.

"..."

He didn't say anything for some moments to come. Just continued to stare, while a pair of eyes similar to his stared back. Until their owner blinked, made a face which spoke of anger, perhaps pity, maybe disappointment and even all three at once. And maybe nothing not all, he could have just seen things but she certainly looked away from his blue. Regardless, he stared just a bit more, then blinked as well and noticed a strange feeling within himself.

"I..." He started with just a word. Maybe he'd make a sentence, perhaps he was feeling something resembling a desire or else, and then he turned to his friends. "I'm staying here," He said, and only a moment later realized himself that he did.

They all froze like statues at first. Until slowly but surely started to realize what he just said. Feeling dumbfounded as they did, and only then exchanged looks with each other.

"What, why?" Ruby asked, confused and concerned.

"I don't know, I just...I want to stay here," He explained vaguely, yet he sincerely couldn't do it any better than that. And just before they would try to reason with him, he looked back to that same window.

She was still there. Only this time around, she wasn't looking at him. In fact, he'd even say she wasn't looking at anything at all. She just pointed her lilac at the far distance, her face a blank mask.

Rather.

Lost and defeated. Hopeless and helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…

Yang blinked. Slowly, completely puzzled and unsure at what she was looking at.

_No._

Actually, she knew _exactly _what she was looking at, but not a single reason why he was here. About her sister she wasn't sure either.

"…"

They simply stood there, as if trapped in the middle of door frame. Ruby looked uncertain and confused, much like herself, but Jaune, he…she wasn't sure. He looked blank, if anything at all. His gaze roaming about on the wooden floor of her room.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked. Not coldly, but merely irritated somewhat.

Ruby looked to her right, to Jaune, and it seemed she was expecting an answer as much as Yang did.

Still, he remained voiceless and blank. Almost, if only for brief flickers of doubt and uncertainty here and there on his face.

"Well?" Yang inquired again, angrier. Patience was never her strong suit and nowadays even less so.

"…Jaune said that he wants to stay here," Ruby started first, and then gave him an expectant look, as if to make sure that she got it right. He lifted his gaze to her, then Yang, and then casted it back to the wooden floor, nodding once.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I want so stay here. For a while, at least." He finally spoke, but his words didn't help to clear her confusion. If anything, it deepened instead.

"What? Why? What's this about?" She demanded, her mood visibly souring.

"…"

They, he couldn't explain or simply refused to. Ruby grew more and more uncomfortable and worried, while he remained as he was. Expressionless, except for some snippets of doubts lingering in his…_eyes. _She thought to herself, her rising ire snuffed out all at once. Replaced with a look identical to what she recognized in his.

"Fine." A flat answer, she turned her head the other way. Wondering just briefly why she agreed.

"Okay." A flat acknowledgment, he shifted his attention only to Ruby.

"Are you…are you sure about this?" She asked, more concerned than confused at this point.

"No." He gave an honest answer. Something he didn't expect he'd do, but then figured she deserved that much. "Doesn't matter, though," He said, and noted she wasn't okay with these turns of events at all. Her biting hard on her lip, her tiny palms balled into fists, shaking.

"If you think this is right then…"

However, she was a dear friend of his. Even if she thought otherwise, she would comply. Whenever it was the right thing to do, she wasn't sure, but she'd wholeheartedly _hope _it was. After all, at the very least, this is something he decided himself. Unlike traveling to Haven, which she simply offered to him, and he indifferently agreed. _That's why, I'll do what I've always done and have faith in your choice. __In you._

That was about all she could do.

"Thanks. Let's head outside then. I want to give everyone a proper good-bye," He said, and they soon exited the room.

Yang waited, then stopped looking aimlessly at the scenery and instead observed the group of friends just outside her house. They exchanged long hugs with him. Some, _plenty _of words were said as well, but what really mesmerized and surprised her was Nora. The same girl who was always so stupidly cheerful and brimming with youthful energy, now she was sobbing, wailing, holding Jaune in a deadly strong bear hug. She could tell even from up here he was struggling. His arms and chest squeezed, or even crushed at some point with force rivaling hydraulic press'. She didn't let go of him either. Not until Ren said something to her, and she finally, unwillingly let go of him.

Jaune took a deep breath as she did. Or as deep a breath one could take having survived that, and then he himself embraced her. Telling her something as he did.

Nora's tears grew even larger, but then she wiped them clean and a smile, honest and hopeful, embellished her reddened face.

He let go of her, but the moment he did, she hugged him again. Only this time, she did so mindfully, gently and her embrace was brief. After she let go of him, she and Ren gave something to him, and only then, finally, they all exchanged a long wave of good-bye. Nora was the absolute last to have her back turned to him, but even after she eventually did, he still stared at their now invisible forms for a solid, literal minute. Before he himself turned around, and then started and entered the house. A little bit later, her room.

"…"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Why?"

That silence fled when she asked him about this whole thing.

"I don't know."

She waited a moment before saying, "But there has to be a reason you're here right now. Any at all, something, _anything, _which made you decide this," she said, but honestly wasn't sure if she really expected any answer from him.

He blinked, rubbed his fingers together and said, "It was that look you had in your eyes, it…it made me want to stay here." He answered, and a brief moment of silence followed.

She finally let her eyes away from the window, and gave him a look. Observed him just briefly, and reassured herself that she really was right.

"So that's the reason…" She quietly said, her face soured for a moment, before she exhaled and the feeling was gone. "Fine. If you want to waste your time here and do nothing, then go right ahead 'cause that's exactly what I'm planning to do. Already am doing for quite some time," She said flatly, if only for the scarcest hints of loathsomeness audible in her voice.

"…"

He didn't answer. She didn't expect him to.

"…Also," She started, her voice just a bit softer, "you don't have to wear a brave mask if you don't want to," She said, though quickly realized her error. It wasn't even a brave mask he wore. More like expressionless, flat one.

"I don't-"

"I know you do." She cut him short, her lilac fixed in the sole center of his blue. "You can't hide it from me, Jaune. It's pointless because I sorta know how you feel so…you can be you, if you want," She said, and gazed back to the window. "I won't say or do anything." She finished.

At first, he didn't say anything. He was stiff and still as a statue. Seemingly anxious or even afraid to move, to even blink. Before he finally did as his whole body shuddered, and he drew in a shaky breath. And shakily exhaled. Rubbed his eyes and he too, turned to that same window she was staring through.

A voiceless _Thank you _lingering behind his closed lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…

It was around midnight. A peaceful quiet time when even the night creatures seemed to be asleep. Either that, or their voices and songs were muffled, stopped by the four wooden walls. Her room. This box-shaped space, which they occupied to motionlessly bide their time doing nothing. Or at least on the outside it seemed so, but within there was a chaos. A stark contrast to the peaceful, tranquil night. A highway of thoughts racing and crashing. Burned memories and memories, which they wished could be burned.

She blinked, sighed and felt herself becoming tired. _I won't sleep though. _She thought to herself, and was determined to keep her eyes open. Blinking again, she gave him a look.

Almost eerily so, he remained where he was. On a chair close to her bed with most of his weight held on his elbows. _He's tired as well. _She could see from the bags under his eyes, or just the way he blinked. Slowly, and involving some conscious effort. Despite that however, he too was determined to remain awake. She knew he was.

_Nightmares._

They both thought and their eyes met for a moment.

"…"

They looked away from each other and yawned. Continued to do nothing while the inner chaos persisted.

She yawned again, and with irritation realized she'd have to do something about this. She wouldn't be able to keep herself up if nothing was done. Giving him a look, she noticed he yawned one, two times in a row and that was her cue for an action.

She picked herself up and set her feet down on the floor. The surface was slightly cold but she liked that. She enjoyed it for a moment longer, and then slid her feet into the slippers and rose in full length.

He fixed his eyes on her. She didn't pay attention to that and exited the room.

He waited.

Minutes, but how many he wasn't sure, and before he would consult his scroll on the matter, she was back.

"Take one," She said as two steaming mugs were hooked in her fingers.

"Thanks," He said as he took one of the mugs to himself.

She nodded, and moved herself back to her bed. Instead of laying down on it though, she simply sat on the edge. Took a careful, slurping first sip of her coffee, and then set it down beside her.

He blew air on his coffee for a few moments, and then he too, had a taste of his drink. His face souring as he did.

"What the hell, it tastes so bitter." He remarked. Even sticking his tongue out just briefly.

She exhaled through her nostrils, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I like it that way."

"Well…I don't. I like it sweet."

She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip.

He tried his again too, but the result was the same. Perhaps even worse as he burned his tongue as well. Sighing, he placed his mug down and was sure he wouldn't give it another try.

She rose to her feet, got hold of his mug, disappeared from the room for a minute or more, and then was back. Wordlessly, she gave him the mug and sat back on her bed.

He could see she added milk this time, and giving his coffee a try, so did she sugar. Perhaps even too much, but he wouldn't complain.

"Now this is much better," He said, the tone of his voice flat and indifferent. That spark of emotion he had when expressing how terrible her coffee was, was now gone. He was back to being a blank page. A blank page with aplenty of words written with invisible ink.

Observing him just a bit a longer, she noted that she wanted to see an ink with some actual color.

"When I was little, I actually used to make my coffee as bitter as possible. I would take the biggest mug we had in the house, fill it half with just coffee beans, the rest with hot water, mix it, and try to chug the damn thing. Sometimes, it wasn't so easy," She said, the silly memory expanding more vividly into her mind. Before she blinked, and was back to her room.

She noticed his face didn't change much. However, just slightly it did as something brighter than misery was reflected briefly into his blue.

"And just in case you're wondering, yes, I did it to test my courage and will," She said, and for a moment, he smiled. Whenever it was real or not, neither he or she could tell, but the glimmer of light in his blue most certainly seemed to be.

"So even as a child you were daring and willful," He said, and noticed her eyes glazing over. Being lost in a thought for a moment.

"I was," She said, and took a sip of her coffee.

He did too, and noticed her lilac was saddened. Or was it obese disappointment? Resentment? Or maybe even all three at once. Whatever it was though, it made him part his lips and say, "I just remembered something. When I was little, my ma used to scold me for adding too much sugar to my drinks. I even added some to soft drinks and juices. On one occasion however, I added too much and got really sick. I had the absolutely worst stomach ache possible, and, well, my digesting system was very, _very _upset. So upset, it didn't shy away at all to voice how upset it was with me."

"Did you shit yourself? Diarrhea, I mean."

"No, but I wouldn't care even if I did."

"…"

A pause. A moment of utter silence which should have been awkward, yet instead was just dead.

"Pf." She pushed air though pursed lips, a sound similar to a chuckle. "Adding extra sugar to soft drinks and juices is just really weird and stupid, you know that?"

"I didn't, but after I spent two _literal _hours in the bathroom pretending to be a live fountain, gushing from up and down and even middle as I cried my eyes out, thinking that this is the way I die, well, I came out a better, wiser person," He said, and her following chuckle was barely that, but it was genuine. Honest enough for him to muster a half decent smile. After it faded, they returned to drinking their coffee' and indulging themselves into thoughts.

Drowning themselves into thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…

Qrow was stunned. Taken aback, but not in a bad way.

Not at all.

_That lil'cracker, she's…she's actually smiling. _He mused with overwhelming relief, a small tide of disbelief still following after. His bird form stationed atop of the window-sill. His blood-red eyes widened and focused.

Blinking, the image before him didn't disappear and he ascertained himself it was real.

Yang, she truly did crack a smile. Maybe even chuckle! Be that as it may though, he internally released a great breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

He was glad. So glad she seemed to do better. Regardless if it was only for a brief moment, and even if things would go south thereafter. To see her smile was, and will always be a precious sight to him. In the state that she was now, more so than ever before.

After all, even though he never admitted it aloud, Yang was a spark in his life he desperately needed. From how miserable and lonely he could be because of his semblance, just being near her could fill in the void in his heart. Her determination, youthful spirit and a great pool of energy was the best medicine to his misery. She was one of the very few who could genuinely brighten his day.

"…_What happened, Yang?"_

Hence, when he first met her after the fall of Beacon, it nearly destroyed him. Just a single glance was more than enough to realize he was staring at a completely different person.

Not even a shadow of what she used to be.

_Right now though, there's at least some hope. _He thought to himself, his wings started to flap and he ascended into the air.

Obviously, she was nowhere near alright, and he wasn't certain she'd ever be. However, he had a group of determined teenagers to look after, and it meant he didn't have any more time to spare here. Not only that, but he'd also try and believe the kid, who he only knew through the stories that Ruby told him, could do some miracles for her. If not, then at least make her smile every now and then like he did right now.

That would be plenty as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…

"Oh no…" Tai uttered ghastly, his hand shaking along with the note he held in it.

He was gone just for a day.

He left early in the morning, and returned early in the morning the following day. Just roughly 24 hours of absence, yet apparently more than enough time to shatter his world once again.

"Ruby..." He whispered her name. The note slipping through weak fingers, and he rushed to Yang's room.

_If she's gone too then I…_He slammed the door open, and a hinge broke loose and rattled as it fell to the floor.

"…"

Just a brief moment of stiffening silence. Thereafter, a feverish observation that Yang was still here. And only then a realization that instead of one, he was met with two pairs of eyes.

"Ruby's gone, Yang!" He exclaimed in a form of a desperate shout, completely ignoring Jaune's presence for now.

She blinked in response, and then simply looked the other way.

"I know."

He wasn't sure he heard her right, and so he moved closer to her.

"What?"

"I read the note, so I know she's gone." A partial lie. She knew Ruby wrote one, but didn't bother to read it.

"Where?" He placed a trembling hand on her shoulder. "Where did she go?" The desperation was his voice.

"I don't know," She lied again, but her tone was so indifferent it'd be impossible to tell.

"…"

He took heavy, heavy deep breaths and slowly retreated his hand back. Emotions, but mostly fear rushed through him in waves, and he was ready to storm out of the room and chase after his missing daughter. And just as he spun himself around and slammed his foot down to the floor, he finally acknowledged there was someone else in the room.

Truth be told, he was ready to keep ignoring his presence regardless, but he just barely managed to recognize the boy.

"You're Jaune, right? One of Ruby's best friends, right?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Where is she? Tell me, where _is _she? You _must _know." He literally demanded, his fingers digging deep into Jaune's shoulders.

"I don't know." He lied as well.

To be honest, it was somewhat disheartening to lie straight into the face of someone who was that desperate. He didn't like it, but he also cared a whole lot more about Ruby than the man in front. She made it clear she didn't want him to know, and he wouldn't betray her.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He lowly asked, his fingers digging in so deep that Jaune's face started to show signs of pain. "Don't lie to me, damnit…You _know_, don't you? You know where she's heading! And you're going to-"

"He doesn't!" Her cry cut through his desperate rage effortlessly. As it did, they both turned to give her a look and froze. "Ruby left with-out us noticing, and that note is all what's left behind! We don't know where she's heading or what she's after! Got it!?" She finished in a single breath, and left herself quite breathless.

"…"

He voicelessly stared at her for some moments to come, and eventually, his hands fell limp by his side. He bared his teeth, his jaw clenched tightly shut. Then his palms balled into trembling fists, edges around eyes hardened tenfold and soon thereafter, he stormed out of the room. Out of the house and down the snowy road.

"Ruby!" His cry of desperation and plea reached far, but even so was met with just howling of wind. "Ruby, where are you?!" He strained his vocal cords beyond their limits, and continued to aimlessly chase after her. "Damnit, why aren't there any footprints!?" He spat angrily.

Maybe right when Ruby left there were some left in the snow, but right now, he couldn't see any. Perhaps it was snowing at a certain point, covering her tracks completely. His chances of finding her plummeting down even harder as a result of it.

"Ruby! Ruby. Ruby…" His voice started to fade, his throat hurt and lungs were burning. He still had some strength left in his legs, quite plenty in fact, but emotional and mental exhaustion got better of him, and his sprint crumbled down to slow dragging of feet.

_Why?_

A voiceless question in mind, he stopped altogether and soon doubled over.

_Why is this happening? Again?_

First it was Raven, now it was Ruby who left him.

_Why?_

He fell to his knees. His insurmountable pool of aura and raw strength amounting to nothing here.

Bending lower, his face was soon buried into the snow, and not only did it hide his tears, it also muffled his sobs.

_What? What did I do to deserve this?_

He couldn't phantom, and most likely never will.

And so, he grieved alone on the snowy road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…

"Was it right what we did?" He asked, wondering.

That isn't to say that he changed his mind about lying to Ruby's father. But that also isn't to say that his moral compass wasn't challenged in doing so.

His words reminded her of something. Not necessarily related to the topic, but most certainly it did to her dad.

"Does it matter? Because I think it doesn't." She more so spat than answered, and he could feel raw, genuine venom to her voice. So honest in its resentment, that he started to wonder about something else entirely.

"Do you hate your dad?" He asked, and immediately thereafter wondered if maybe he shouldn't have.

"It's none of your damn business." She spat angrily.

But he missed the pain in her eyes.

"Yea," He said just that, and perfectly knew she was right. Didn't try to argue or urge her to say anything more than just that. Instead, his blue was pulled down to the floor, and he briefly thought of his own family.

She fueled her ire and sadness just a bit longer. Then let it go, and exhaled.

She was too tired. After spending so many days in a row with a bare minimum of sleep, she finally reached that point again where she was too tired.

Throwing her head backwards and down, it soon landed onto the pillow. She slowly blinked, let out a yawn which literally lasted for several seconds, and soon after felt her eyes closing.

Within seconds, she was asleep.

"…"

He quietly stared at her sleeping face for a moment, and felt his eyelids grow heavy too. He leaned back on his chair, splayed out his legs and let his head crane to one side.

Within seconds, he too was asleep. Just before that, he hoped that she wouldn't experience any terrible nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

…

He couldn't find her. He even searched anew after his emotional breakdown, yet still couldn't find even a single clue. Regretfully and unwillingly, yet also definitively he had to accept the truth.

Ruby was gone. And him searching aimlessly for her would bear no desirable result.

Defeated, he slumbered back to his house. By the time he reached it, it was a late evening and dark outside. Slowly, he pulled down on the door-handle, and allowed himself in. Inside the house was just as dark as outside, if not even more so, and he was really thankful for it.

'_Cause I totally look like crap._

He knew it, and absolutely did not want anyone to see him this miserable.

Kicking off his boots, he lumbered forward with his hand trailing the wooden wall beside him. His lips slightly open, he licked them, and realized how thirsty he actually was. With that in mind, he moved himself to the kitchen, and just as he entered it, he stopped dead in his tracks and froze.

Standing next to what he guessed was a kitchen sink, he saw a shadowy figure, which seemed to be staring back at him.

"…"

A moment of dead silence with Tai fearing it was Yang who stood there. Fortunately, after blinking just once, he realized it couldn't be. The shadowy figure was a head too tall and had both hands.

"…I came down to drink some water." It, _he _spoke and Tai finally clued on in who it was.

Covering his face with his hand, he turned himself perpendicular to Jaune and quietly exhaled.

"Sure…You go ahead, and I'll just, well, stay here for a while," He said, and sincerely wished to be alone.

Jaune thought to himself just briefly, and then nodded and said, "Okay."

Walking by him, Jaune gave Tai a brief glance, but in the dark, he couldn't see much and so he looked away. And just as he was about to exit the kitchen, he stopped.

A lapse in thinking, sharp whispers from his conscience, and he then opened his lips.

"You didn't find her, did you?"

Tai almost snapped. He sharply inhaled, and wanted to beat the boy within an inch of his life. Before he did, he realized what he was thinking and stopped himself short. And let out a shaky breath.

"No. No, I didn't." _Maybe he really doesn't know. _

"Are you going to look for her again?"

"Listen, kid. I just really want to be alone right now. I've had quite a rough day and I…I need some time to myself," He said with a tired, exhausted voice, but also one with some edge to it.

"Okay."

His conscience silenced, he exited the kitchen for good and walked up the stairs.

Tai sighed, closed his eyes and massaged his face. Then, after a couple of failed attempts, he found a chair and unceremoniously fell onto it. The rest of the late evening, night spent wishing his exhaustion could overcome his misery.

So he could fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

…

_Eyes slowly, heavily fluttered open, and then came the first breath he registered with a conscious mind. It stung, and made him yelp._

"_Just stay still."_

_Came a voice from his right, and he felt someone's hand on his chest. Squinting his eyes, he first noticed the serene, tranquil whiteness of his surroundings. Then, someone got hold of his hand, and he looked to his right. His vision, slowly but surely, returned to crystal clear, his gaze met with a scolding grimace. Not the least of which were her piercing, red eyes.  
_

"_You were way too reckless," She chastised him, and her wrinkles deepened when he smirked in response._

"_I was my usual self. Besides, I've been through worse."_

"_I can't remember you looking any worse than this."_

"_I was simply unlucky this time. But hey, I had my angel beside me, so no big deal."_

_She glared at him like she wanted to finish what grimm and rogue huntsman couldn't. He then squeezed her hand and lovingly smiled, a smile free of mischief or mockery, she parted her lips to give him a piece of her mind but couldn't. Instead, she sighed and lovingly smiled back._

"_I'm just asking you to be more careful."_

"_That's asking a lot."_

"_Please." She cupped his face with her other hand. "What if I'm not around when all hell breaks loose, and you're amidst of it?"_

"_But you will be."_

_Her eyes shined with invisible tears, she gently kissed him._

"_Just take a rest for now. You really need one."_

"_But I just woke up."_

"_Please." She pleaded again, softly. "Take a rest and promise me, you'll be more careful from now on." She finished, and he realized that for the first time ever, it truly seemed like she begged him._

"…_Okay, I'll go back to sleep. And I'll try to be more careful," He said, and she could tell he was being sincere._

_She softly smiled, kissed him again, and waited till he would fall asleep._

_When he woke up, his gaze wasn't met with hers._

_Actually, he didn't see her ever again. Only her wedding ring was left._

…

Slowly and groggily, his eyelids fluttered open. Some moments later, and after enduring a few passing headaches, he realized that eventually, he did manage to get some shut-eye. During the morning, that is. Rubbing his eyes, he released a wide yawn. His ears prickled, he heard a sound of a kettle whistling, and turned to face it.

"Good morning, dad. I mean, as good a morning as it can be for someone who looks so terrible," She said, her lilac fixed into his increasingly widening eyes.

_Crap!_

It was a bad idea to fall asleep here, and he was a total fool for making a simple mistake like that.

"Yea, I-I had a bad day and was searching for Ruby and-"

"Stop." She cut him short. "Just…stop. I'm well aware how hurt you are right now," She said, her jaw, eyes, lips, her entire face hardened.

He froze. A solid statue. He wanted to disappear. Wished that the ground beneath his feet would crumble apart and he-

"Relax." Her voice reached him, she put a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't have the courage to meet her eyes still, but at least he wasn't frozen anymore.

Her features softened. "Listen, dad, it's…it's okay to be hurt. It's okay to feel defeated, to feel lost. And it's _okay_ if you're not invincible. None of us are. So please just, just _stop _pretending," She said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"…"

For a while, he couldn't utter a single word. Plenty of memories and thoughts appearing and fading. Choices he made and ones that he didn't. His mistakes. But at the end of it all, he saw his two daughters. Them holding each other's hand, while they also held his.

Tai let out a sigh, his face awash with resignation. Also a wisps of relief.

"Did you know all along?"

"I don't remember when exactly, but it's been years at this point."

"Well, at least now I know I'm a shitty actor."

"You're a human, dad. And humans get hurt and there's nothing wrong about that," She said, and he took a moment to think to himself.

"…You're right. I mean, I knew myself I was overdoing it. Putting on a brave face in all the situations, and…I don't know, not showing the human side of me to you, girls." His roaming eyes searched for a place of comfort, but he couldn't find any. "And I'm really sorry about that," He said, his eyes still wandering about.

"You did it because you thought it'd protect us. You don't have to be sorry," She said, her lilac gentle and voice soothing.

"Thanks, lil'cracker," He said, mustering a smile just above empty.

To be honest, there was a sense of relief, but so there was vulnerability he wasn't at all familiar with. It drew him in, and pushed him back all at the same time, and he knew it would take some time to get used to this.

"Also, I will ask this just one more time," He started, his eyes finally meeting hers, "Do you or that boy, Jaune, really don't know where Ruby's at? Or where she's heading to?" He pleaded.

"We don't." She lied a perfect lie, and he bought into it.

"Okay, lil'cracker. I believe you," He said, showed an empty smile, and let his eyes drop down to the floor. Felt how the faintest of hope he was still clinging onto, was now beginning to slip away.

She stood still for a moment. Tense and afraid, but then seated herself close to him, and took his hand into hers.

_I promised._

She promised to Ruby she wouldn't tell, and had no intentions of breaking her word. However, she at least could be beside him.

_That's why I'm here, dad._

And she was determined not to cower away. Even as he started to shiver and cry, she'd remain where she was. Unlike in the past, when she walked away when he grieved.

When he thought there was no one around to see him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

…

Jaune was just sitting on his chair. Before he rose to his feet, and started to aimlessly pace about her room.

He wasn't interested in the interior of it, and truth be told, there was nothing interesting to see to begin with. It was perfectly ordinary, and given the type of person that Yang used to be, it mildly surprised him. Her room being so uninspiring and normal, but he didn't care for that odd little detail for long.

His footsteps creating the softest of creaks and soundless echoes, he found himself stopping next to a window. Peering through it, he saw the endless thick of snow, almost palpable cold, and then things that simply weren't there.

"_Now catch this!"_

Her youthful voice in his head was perfectly clear. A voice which belonged to a memory. One which stung, but most certainly not because it was unpleasant. Quite the opposite. It stung because it _was _pleasant.

He blinked, heard her voice once again, and then his mind started to make images. Pull them out of the depths of memories which weren't grim.

…

_She threw the ball of snow right at his face, but he ducked under it. His face adorned with an ever-growing grin, he cocked his arm back, and she knew what was to come. As she noticed his arm jolting forward, she ducked._

_He was only faking a throw._

"_I got you!" He exclaimed, and threw the ball for real, but she dodged it regardless._

_With a youthful laugh, she got back to her feet and smugly planted her tiny gloved fists on her hips. As she did, she started to sway her hips teasingly._

"_You won't fool me this time, brother Jau-" She cut herself short, and tried to dodge him bee-lining towards her. _

_Unfortunately for her, he was too quick. _

_When he was close enough, he leapt, and they both tumbled into the thick of snow. As they did, both cries and war-cries broke out, patches of snow lifted into the air. They fought, determined and tenacious, but eventually, he managed to overpower her. _

_Throwing his hands into the air, he joyfully, proudly declared himself a winner. Meanwhile, she lay trapped in between his legs, his weight securing him staying atop._

"_This isn't fair!" She protested, her voice elevated and lively. Her tiny fists smacking against his thighs. "You totally used your strength to win! I call this a lame, poopy win!"_

_He crossed his arms just under his chest. His head nodding sideways._

"_Tch, tch, tch, my little angel. I didn't just use my strength. I also used my speed and wits. You see, me faking a throw was merely a distraction. A way to buy me some precious time, before I would execute my true plan of action."_

_She pouted. "I still call this a lame poppy win!"_

"_Call it whatever you want, it won't change the result. I-"_

_His gushing was finally cut short. A hefty ball of snow hitting him right in the temple. Snapping his head to his right, he was hit with two more square on his face, making him topple over._

"_Hahaha!" She gleefully laughed, rose to her feet and then started to barrel through the snow. To the person who welcomed her with open arms._

"_Mama!" She exclaimed as her dear mother picked her up and close to her chest._

"_Oi, little sunshine," She started, her fingers gently brushing against her daughter's cheeks, nose, lips and forehead. "Yer face a frozen tomato. H'long have ya been here?"_

"_Dunno. But plenty enough for me bum to go cold."_

"_Oi, ya don't speak that, alright!" The woman fixed her child with a scolding glare. Before her expression softened, and she kissed her child's forehead. Her free hand caressing her daughter's head. Thereafter, her pointing her summer-bright eyes to her son._

_He was staring back, his lips curled upsettingly.  
_

_She warmly smiled to him, and he did his best to not smile back._

"_Get up, me little wonder kid. Me reckon yer bum's a Christmas decoration by now."_

"_It's not fair! You totally spoiled my victory!"_

"_And ya think it's fair to go all out on yer little sister like that?"_

"_It's because she's so good! I have to be serious!" He explained, and Estelle' lips curved into a big, bright smile._

"_It's okay, mama. I don't mind brother Jaune winning. He's my hero, after all. He has to win!"_

"_And yet you were complaining before…" He retorted in a low, grumbling voice._

"_Because it wasn't a cool victory. Besides, I do want to win at least sometimes," She said, and then started to swing her legs impatiently. "But I want to go home now! I want to eat! I want a warm soup!"_

"_Be patient me little sunshine. We'll be home soon." She reassured her, and then fully focused on him._

"_Ya get up too."_

_He refused to out of spite._

_She sighed, nodded her head sideways and then started to him. _

_Grabbing him by an ear, he was quick to move, after all._

"_Ouch, ouch, ouch, I'm moving, okay?! I'll go home as well!"_

_She held him captive just a little bit longer, and then obliged to his pleas. As she did, her hand wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to herself._

_He wrapped his arm around her waist, and all three of them walked home. A warm soup awaiting them there._

…

He remembered the scene vividly. He could almost taste his mother's soup in his mouth. His blue just a bit soft, bright and lively, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

When he pressed his hand against the cold glass of the window, it all disappeared. His expression a deceiving blank. Thereafter, he heard how someone entered the room, and in the icy reflection, he saw it to be no one else but her.

Springs in the mattress squeaked with a wisp of wornness. She held a mug of steaming coffee above her now blanketed lap.

He quietly breathed out. His breath held captive on the icy glass of the window, and he no longer could see the view outside so well.

"Yang, would you believe me if I told you there used to be someone who viewed me a hero? Or rather, she still probably does." He asked, and she casted her glance to him.

He glanced back.

"You're a failure, Jaune. We both are, so I really don't care if someone thinks of you a hero."

"…You're right," He said with no strength or desire to argue otherwise, casting his look back to the view outside. To what he could still see of it.

She quietly, angrily bit her lip. _Just get the hell out. _Her ire rose, but not for long. Her own defeat snuffing it out quickly, leaving behind a cold ember.

_Just go._

She wanted him to leave, still. She wanted him to be a failure, but a failure who also tried.

Instead, he was _just _a failure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

…

It was another midnight for them. Both awake, and not really keen on getting some sleep. At least not until they'd be too tired.

"How do you think they're doing right now?"

"Hopefully, they're doing alright." She answered, and they fell silent again.

He sipped on his coffee.

She did too.

He leaned back on his chair, one foot quietly, repeatedly tapping the floor.

She ran her hand through the greasy mess what was her hair, and then wiped it clean using the blanket. Taking another sip of her coffee, she then quietly exhaled. A moment later sipped on her coffee again, wasn't careful enough and burned her tongue. Quietly cursing to herself, her mood soured just briefly, and she rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. As she did, her lilac fell upon him and stopped. Immediately, she noticed he hadn't changed at all. As miserable as he was when he first entered her room, he was just as much now. Even though it's been roughly a month or so since he first entered her room.

Suddenly, she was angry again. And it wasn't just a brief annoyance.

"Jaune."

"Hmm?"

"You staying here, it really was a mistake. So really, why?"

"I told you, right? You had that look that I recognized, and I decided to stay."

"But you neither gain or lose anything. There's nothing, Jaune. Nothing for you to do here," She said, and her voice started to carry her ire and frustration.

He remained as calm as he was. "I never intended to gain or lose something, _anything_. I simply decided to stay and that's all there is to it."

"I don't understand." She nodded sideways. "I hear what you say, but I simply don't get it," She said, and something ugly started to stir within her. "Is this your way to atone for Pyrha's death, Jaune? Robbing yourself of any chance to better yourself, be stronger and be able to move forward again. Do you really believe that-"

"That's not it." He cut her short, and his brow was actually furrowing. "I…I never thought of it like that. Please, don't just assume things on a whim," He said, and a brief silence settled in.

Before her own brow furrowed. Her jaw clenched. A glint in her narrowed eyes, and that ugliness fully gained her voice. "She's _dead_, Jaune. Gone forever. The faster you'll learn to accept it, the faster you'll learn to live again," She fumed, and in response, he stood up so quickly and roughly, the chair was knocked down to the floor.

Taking in labored, shaky breaths, he didn't say anything for a moment. Just stared her down with more fury she ever remembered him having.

"That is _none_ of your damn business." He fumed in a low, shaky voice. Turned himself around, collected his combat arms and left.

She stared fazed at the door. Unsure of what exactly just happened. Before she came to, and then angrily turned her head the other way.

"_Fine_, you worthless piece of crap." She spat, and decided she just didn't care. A moment later, throwing herself backwards and down, her head soon landing onto the pillow. And so she just lay there.

"…"

Minutes, hell, even seconds seemed to move slowly, but she managed to lay still for almost half an hour. When it was a minute away from being exactly half an hour, she fixed herself to a sitting position. Her hand balled into a fist.

She wasn't sure. Uncertain of what to say once she would find him, but there was just something. A tiny voice within which replaced that ugliness from before, and it told her to go.

And she did.

Dressed in pajamas, a random winter coat and a pair of boots, she headed outside in search for him.

Into that cold, harsh night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

She found him.

Following the foot-prints he left in the snow, she was rather quick to track him down.

"Hyaa! Hyaa! Hyaa!"

And as she did, for a brief moment, she simply observed.

Even if the night was quite cold, he still managed to work up a great sweat. His breaths were taxing, his chest heaved madly with each one he took, face embodiment of exhaustion and shoulders slumped down.

"Hyaa!"

Regardless, he still moved himself and his combat arms with something, which could be easily mistaken for solid determination. In actuality though, he was hurt and angry, and his emotions fueled him, and helped him to swing his blade from one side to the other. And if she was correct, and she was certain she was, he wouldn't stop any time soon. Even if he was so tired already.

"Let's head back inside." She started so, and unsurprisingly, he ignored her. In response, she set her jaw firm, and was in no mood to play it cool and easy. "_Jaune, _you either go back willingly, or I'll drag you back."

"Hyaa!" He swung his sword a single more time, and then stopped. Panting, he wiped his brows clean from the sweat. Thereafter, giving her as indifferent a look as he could muster.

"Thanks, but I want to be alone for now. I'll go back once I'll be finished here," He said evenly, but the glint in his blue betrayed him. It showed perfectly he was still boiling inside. A mute storm which could go loose just about any moment.

She took half a step closer to him and then stopped.

In all honesty, leaving him be didn't seem like such a bad idea. Allowing him to swing his sword just enough times he'd pass out from exhaustion. _But…_

There was just something. Something about his blue, the pain and anger so raw and grim that she...she couldn't help but worry.

"That's a no, Jaune. You'll go back with me, like it or not. Back to my house, to my room and we'll, I don't know, talk or something," She said, but he anew swung his blade, slashing right through her words. Seconds later, he stopped and again, gave her a look.

This one, it genuinely seemed nothing but empty. No anger or pain, just an empty, hollow space in a shade of blue.

"But you don't want my presence, do you?"

"I don't."

"Then I can leave."

She wondered if she heard him right. "What? To where?"

"Where else? To Haven, to meet up with Ruby, Nora and Ren."

"No, you can't. It's too late for that," She said, and then realized just how ironic it was that she now needed to stop him from leaving.

A flicker of light returned to his blue, and he almost scoffed in response.

"Why?"

"Because it'd be incredibly hard for you to track them down at this point. It's been about a month since they left. There's no telling if they're already at Haven, or some place else. Therefore, the more time you'd spend on road and searching for them, the more dangerous it could get with grimm and whatnot lurking about. You could even lose your life."

"…And?"

She snapped.

Barreling at full speed, she smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

His knees buckled madly, he stumbled back a great number of steps but ultimately, managed to stay on his feet.

She breathed in and out invisible flames, her lilac now a bloody red, and so lost in emotions, she couldn't utter a word.

He glared back for a moment, his lips pursed tightly, but then simply began to walk off.

She didn't stay still for long. Again, she broke out into a full sprint, and soon her body slammed into his. They both fell into the thick of snow, she atop of him. Trapping his body under her weight, she started to just relentlessly smack his face with her fist. And didn't stop for quite some time.

Truth be told, if she wouldn't have been so indulged in the process of turning his face into a bloody pulp, she'd be quite impressed at how well his aura withstood her assault. She couldn't break through it just yet, and eventually, she was tired enough to stop for a moment. Taking in raspy, deep breaths as she did.

"You…you worthless bastard. How dare you to speak like that? What?! You think your life's just some toy?! Something you can just toss away-"

She couldn't finish as he hooked her right across the cheek bone. Making her topple sideways and off of him.

With-out a word said, he struggled, but did manage to get himself back on his feet. As he was up, he tried to walk off again, completely forgetting, or simply not caring about his combat arms.

"I said," She started, and rose to her feet as well, "You can't just walk away like that. Not anymore. You're stuck here, whenever you or me like it or not," She said, and he actually stopped, and turned to face her.

"Listen, Yang, you sure used to be one of the strongest students back in Beacon, but let's face it, you're not so much anymore."

She grimly smirked. "Don't worry, Jaune. I could lose my other arm too, and still be able to beat the absolute crap out of you."

He froze for a moment. Before letting out a sharp exhale, bringing his left leg forward.

"Oh, really?" He quietly uttered, and then charged at her at full speed.

She was nimble enough to evade his primitive charge, and then sunk her shin into his stomach. As she did, he got hold of her leg, a moment later her hair, and then slammed her into the snow.

In actuality, that shin to his stomach was a pill of agony, but he was so lost to the world, he just didn't care. With a blood curling bellow, he lunged at her. Receiving a kick to his face as he did, but he ignored it as well, and in return, smacked her across the face with his fist.

Again, if she wouldn't have been so indulged in the process of beating the absolute crap out of him, she'd be quite impressed at how heavy his punch was. It hurt badly, but she ignored the pain just like he did, and tried to get him off of her. For now, she couldn't, and had to endure the heavy rain of punches. His fists mauling her wherever he could. When he finally decided to take a quick breather, she used the chance and smacked him across the side of his jaw. He toppled sideways and off of her, and she was free now. Getting back to her feet, she wiped clean her bloody, turn open and swollen lips. He was quick to recover as well, and just like she did, wiped his lips clean from the gushing blood.

She made a step forward.

So did he.

She made charge at him.

He did the same.

And all hell broke loose.

Kicks, elbows, tackles, knees, fists and everything in between. They mauled each other whichever way they knew how to do, and didn't bother with any tactics what so ever. The very concept of winning or losing was alien to them. They just…they simply had to let go, some of it.

That storm of emotions they bottled up inside. Aplenty of ugly, hurtful truths. Ire towards each other, but an absolute hailstorm of fury towards themselves. To what and who they allowed themselves to become, while others in similar positions still persisted to move forward.

"Hyaa!"

"Hyaa!"

They both bellowed, and punched each other simultaneously. She almost fell flat on her back, while he only had to take a single step backwards.

"See? Even calling you a shadow of your former self would be a compliment."

She didn't listen. Instead, she mustered the best speed she could, and when she was close enough, punched him straight into his mouth.

He took it well, and delivered back. And as his fist sunk into her stomach, making her double over in pain she no longer could ignore, he dropped an elbow square on her back.

She fell face first into the snow. And just couldn't get up.

His chest heaved madly with each and every breath that he took, he was absolutely drenched in sweat, his face a swollen, bloody mess and his clothes were completely disheveled. She however, had it even worse. All the same, but just worse.

And as they continued to pant for a breath, he craned his heavy head backwards, and through his swollen eyes caught a glimpse of the night sky.

He wondered as to why it looked so clear, all of a sudden. Or rather, just wasn't dull anymore. Perhaps, he imagined it, he wasn't sure. A moment later dropping down to his knees.

And he really wished that the night sky truly had changed. Become clearer, or less dull.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

…

"You lost."

She managed to slowly roll over, and now lay on her back. "I know."

"You really have become weak."

She mustered a strained, weak chuckle. "Guess so, if losing to Jaune 'Vomit boy' Arc is anything to go by."

"Well, at least finally, I won my first fight," He said, or perhaps it was an attempt at being humorous, but their lips didn't as little as twitch. At first at least, before her lips curved into a wry ghost of a smirk.

"Now that just sucks. Being the first one to lose to you," She said, but he didn't answer. Just glanced at her, and she then glanced back. Just that. A blank stare with no truths to uncover. Before he blinked, and suddenly, there _was_ something to uncover deep in his blue.

"I'll ask you again. Should I leave?"

"You can't."

"I don't mean to Haven. _Just _leave."

"Do you even want to, anymore?"

He gave it a thought, and now that his mind wasn't just a grim fog unlike some minutes ago, the answer came quickly to him.

"No."

"So there you have it."

"But would you _want_ me to leave?"

"Yea."

"…Do you hate me?"

"I do," She said with an even, calm voice. And then took a deep breath, audibly exhaled, and fixed her eyes into the clear night sky. "Or rather, I hate the part of me that I see in you. That sad, pathetic failure which has given up on the world," She said, and her voice cracked for a brief, barely tangible moment. Thereafter, blinking her eyes, and the night sky was not only clear now. It was also beautiful. "And I don't want you to be just a failure like I am. I want you to be better."

"Why?"

She almost scoffed. And then answered in a snarky, mocking voice.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because that way of living is just _wrong _by default?" She said, and before he managed to fully open his lips, she continued. "And also, you're Ruby's best friend. I really appreciate that, and believe you deserve a good life."

He heard her say, and he quietly, utterly quietly sighed.

"Thanks, but unfortunately, it's pretty damn hard to be anything more than a sad, pathetic failure."

"I know. Especially if you'll continue to spend time with someone like me."

"Yea, but…wouldn't you want to change as well? You know, leave your house and finally go out and into the world? Actually do some stuff?"

"I would, but…you know, it's pretty damn hard to be anything more than a sad, pathetic failure," She said, and they shared a ghost of a smile. Thereafter, him fixing his eyes into the night sky as well. And in doing so, they went quiet for a moment. And simply observed. No, maybe even admired the beauty of shimmering stars. The vastness of night sky, and how peaceful it looked.

For a moment, they didn't even think much, if at all. They simply stared, and allowed this unfamiliar quietness linger just a bit longer.

A little bit longer still.

"Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"You should really stop blaming yourself. I mean it."

A shuddering breath he took, and she noticed it.

"Actually, I've known it all along. That it wasn't my fault."

She had a moment of self-reflection.

"Then why do you blame yourself?"

"I don't even know why. Maybe it gives me false comfort. Maybe I'm simply desperate to find a scenario where Pyrrha could have lived. One where she's alive and well, even though I know that…"

"It's impossible. And is nothing more than wishful thinking." She finished it for him, and they both shuddered.

"Yea…Pyrrha, she, she was too selfless and caring. A hero, a true huntress and someone who…who was ready to embrace self-sacrifice. She probably knew she wouldn't make it out alive, but she also knew that she was the only one who had a chance against Cinder."

"And I know it isn't my fault that Blake disappeared. She ran because she's a coward, and not because I got badly hurt. I mean, she probably thinks she's trying to protect the gang, protect me, but really…all she's doing is run from her fears. Just like she did in the past."

"So, you cling to false comfort as well?"

"I do," She admitted, and then heard him take a heavy, labored breath.

"But in the end, it doesn't make it any better, does it?" His inner world gained voice for a moment.

"No. No, it doesn't. It just makes it worse."

"Then Pyrrha is really gone, isn't she?" He asked. Or didn't. Perhaps he still pleaded for a different answer. Or maybe he just needed someone else to confirm the truth he already knew. Whatever the case was, she felt how something within her stirred, and something bright and gentle gained her voice for a moment.

"She's gone, Jaune. Forever. The faster you'll learn to accept it, the faster you'll learn to live again," She said, and he slowly, quietly bit his lip. Closed his eyes, and a moment later let out a whimper. Before he just couldn't hold it back any longer, and started to sob and wail.

She stared at the night sky just a little longer, and then tried to move and eventually, she managed to get herself to her knees. As she did, she hugged him. Or simply wrapped her arms around him. Said nothing, and tightened her arms around him.

He continued to sob and wail, and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. In the midst of it, he hugged her back and that's when she started to sob as well. No more masks or continuous effort to deceive yourself from multiple truths.

Just two people who showed the weight of their inner worlds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Important note!**

**I have made a small edit in chapter 12. Seriously, it's a tiny one, but it's very important and makes a lot more sense than how it was written before. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I do promise this is the first and last one I'll ever have to make.**

**With that being said, have a good read! **

Chapter 13

…

Eventually, their tears stopped, and so did their wailing.

Thereafter, utter exhaustion, both emotional and physical settled in firmly, and they fell flat into the thick of snow. As they did, the pair slowly, but surely managed to roll themselves onto their backs. And then had just enough strength to keep their eyes open. His blue, her lilac fixed into the night sky, or at least that's where their gazes pointed to.

Voicelessly, they just lay there. Too tired to even have many thoughts in their minds, and the ones that they had, were different as well. They didn't think of themselves, of their past, of mistakes and everything they lost. Instead, they thought of a moment at hand.

This one very moment.

And as they did, his blue, her lilac, they found a single most shimmering star. A truly bright, unyielding ball of light.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yea?"

"Is it really a mistake? Us being together right now?"

"You think it isn't?"

"I…I don't know, really. But it'd be better if it wasn't, right?" He inquired, and she let herself think for a moment. Remember. Remember things she didn't want to. Memories which hurt. Her own mistakes and the failure she was.

And then, as she blinked, and found herself gazing again at that ever so beautiful star, she thought of nothing but him. Just him alone, and her lilac soon found his face.

"Yea…Us being together, it'd be better if it wasn't a mistake," She said, and only a second later realized she did. Thereafter, looking back to that star.

He quietly exhaled, parted his lips, but then closed them shut. A moment later, his lips parting again, and he said, "Hey, can I hold your hand for a bit?"

"Sure. It's quite cold, actually," She said, and his fingers soon wrapped around hers. Hers around his.

He started to think. Of his mistakes, and…he stopped. He didn't think anymore. He simply parted his gaze from the star, and fixed his blue into her face. Stared long enough for her to notice, and she then set her eyes into his. Just that. A simple stare and they thought of nothing. There weren't any demons dwelling behind his blue, and there weren't any behind her lilac. They simply saw each other.

"It's a bit warmer now, I think," He said.

"It is," She replayed, and then their eyes stared back to the night sky. Soon after, both of them being too tired to do anything at all. And so, they fell asleep and just lay there. The warmth of each other's hand being slightly comforting.

A little, but just enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

…

"So then, could at least one of you explain now, what the hell happened?" Tai asked sternly, a firm determination lit in his eyes as he wouldn't give in until he'd get some answers.

Of course, when he first found them unconscious laying in snow, worried, would be quite an understatement of how he felt at that moment. He immediately carried them home, and then proceeded to treat them the best he could. Fortunately, they recovered well and he was so glad that they did. He was gentle cautious with them back then, but fast forward to present moment, and his jaw was set firmly, arms crossed just under his chest.

He wanted to know at least some of it, and he would.

"We got into a fight," She said flatly, and gave Jaune, who rested on the same bed as she did, a look.

He looked back and they nodded in unison.

"One serious fight at that." Tai added, paused, suppressed a glare he wanted to shoot at Jaune, and then continued. "Why?"

"Because we pissed each other off, and things escalated quickly from there." A full stop.

He could see in her lilac that it'd be incredibly difficult to get any more details out of her than that. Therefore, he started to wonder if he knew just enough for now, and eventually, he let out a deep heavy sigh. His hand shuffling through his messy hair.

"Are you at least cool with each other now?" He asked, and involuntarily, he casted a glance to their still linked hands. Ones which he couldn't pry open, and which served as the only reason he put them both on a single bed.

"Yea, we're cool." She answered after she shared a glance with Jaune.

Tai sighed again, leaning back on his chair and letting his head almost dangle in a way. Unsure if he was just tired or actually relieved to hear that. Also wondering how long he could remain cool and collected before he'd potentially do something to that boy, he'd later regret.

"By the way, dad, you lay just one finger on him, and I swear you'll regret it."

He briefly wondered when or how she noticed.

"You're practically shaking inside. Of course, I'd notice."

He grimly smirked to himself.

"I guess so," He said, and then rested his weight on his elbows. "I'll ask it right now, then," He started, his eyes locking with Jaune's. "I need to know, kid. You don't have to explain it in full detail, but I must know why you raised your fist against my daughter." He asked bluntly, his voice a cold venom, but surprisingly enough, Jaune was quick to answer. Even quicker than Yang who wanted to tell her dad to buzz off.

"She said something regarding my dear late teammate," He said, and slowly but surely, Tai's fury started to waver. Eventually, it snuffed itself out.

"I see…Pyrrha Nikos, right?"

"Yes."

Tai nodded to himself. "Okay, Jaune. I understand now. Also, sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I just need to know one last thing, then," He started, paused just briefly, and then continued. "Why are you still here?" He asked, and Jaune began to wonder if there was any different answer from the ones he already knew.

So, did she, and their eyes met as if that different answer was written there, somewhere into their faces.

"…"

They remained clueless still, before he looked down to their linked hands, and for a moment, he felt something. An emotion perhaps, or maybe that different answer he was looking for.

"Because…me and Yang, we have hit similar lows. We're both helpless and weak right now, but maybe, maybe if we remained together, something could change. Perhaps, _we _could change," He said, and only until after he did, did he realize his eyes were still locked into hers. As if he answered to her, and not Tai. A moment later, him shifting his gaze to her dad, and he noted the older man's face didn't change much. Or at all.

Perhaps he was thinking. Maybe wondering if Jaune was telling the truth. Or even contemplating what that truth meant.

"…I see. Well, I hope you're right," He said, and rose to his feet. "Rest well, you two. I'll check on you later," He said, and soon exited her room.

Jaune turned his look back to her.

"I kinda figured he'd have more to say than just that."

"He probably had, but honestly, he said the most important part. I think he really does hope that you're right. He's just that desperate." She explained, and Jaune figured that sounded reasonable enough. Some moments later, her leaning back and letting her head sink into the cushy pillow.

He did the same, and they remained quiet until she noticed something.

"You know, it's kinda weird, actually."

"What?" He asked, and in response, she lifted her hand and in doing so, lifted his as well.

"That we're still holding hands."

"Yea, it, it is kinda weird."

"I don't mind, though."

"Me neither," He said, and she lowered their hands.

"By the way, were you telling the truth? What you said to my dad, I mean."

"I…I think so, yea," He started, and their eyes met. "Then again, maybe I was just lying to myself, to us. I'm not sure yet, but what I do know is that I really, _really _hope I was telling the truth," He said, and she mustered an empty smile.

"Hope." She uttered that one word. "That's all we've got right now, don't we?"

"Probably, but there's also a chance we could make something out of it."

"A chance." She uttered that one word, and mustered a smile which looked just a bit honest, genuine. "Now that sounds a bit more promising," She said, and her words gave room for a chance that a voiceless promise was made.

That they'd try to live better, _be _better. Stop being slaves and victims of their past, but live more so in present moment.

Like this very moment, where they could still feel the warmth of each other's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

…

A layer of dust on a glass window. A beam of light. It shone through and into the room. They both noticed it, a second later their gazes coming together.

"A sunny day in winter," He said.

"Yea," She replied, and then noted his eyes coming down to the floor. His blue unfocused, she knew him to sink back to whirlpool of memories.

She did the same. Almost. She stopped herself short, her lilac fully focused and present, and looked again at that single beam of light which had entered her room. _A sunny day in winter. _She rose to her feet, moved herself next to him, and then pinched his cheek.

He gave her a mildly confused look, but was also quick to realize why she just did that.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…Wanna have some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go to the kitchen and make some."

He thought just briefly, and then nodded. "Okay," He said, and they both headed downstairs. And made some coffee. And spent some more time in the kitchen, instead of her room.

…

Another day for them.

A day not too cold with countless icy crystal-clear snowflakes partially obscuring their vision. Some softly, gently landing atop of their faces and soon after melting away.

_This doesn't feel bad. _The pair thought to themselves as they stood just outside the house and close to the entrance. Both letting out a quiet exhale. And then another one. Exchanging some words and continued to observe the scenery before them. Their gazes every so often shifting to a different place than before, and at times, they glanced at each other.

He quietly exhaled again, and a white, frosty mist appeared right before his slightly parted lips. He did it again, curious if something this simple could amuse him, if at least slightly. Breathing out, watching his breath held captive by the cold in the air, and repeating the simple act a fair number of times. Before he realized just how silly and stupid his harmless experiment was, and his lips curved into an awkward, but somewhat honest smile. And then he did it just one more time, realized his experiment was actually successful, albeit in a different way than he expected, but he wouldn't complain. Instead, he gave her a peek.

She didn't look back.

She just stood there beside him. Her left hand clutching her right stump, and she was also shivering just slightly.

He figured she didn't because of the cold. He was sure of it, and traces of grim emotions flickering within her lilac were proof to him he was right.

After all, her losing an arm wasn't something she could just leave behind and forget. That was a permanent change, and the best she could do was accept it. Live with it every waking moment of hers, and learn to adapt.

_She has to._

He thought to himself, and peered at her ever so slightly trembling form just a bit longer. And then partially parted his lips, but then closed them shut, hesitant. Reopened them, but instead of uttering at least a single word, he just breathed a quiet breath, and his hand gently cupped her shoulder.

She rushed a quick breath, but then relaxed and let out an even exhale. Her eyes meeting his, and she could see he didn't pity her. In fact, his blue looked utterly…indifferent, she first thought, but that wasn't correct, perhaps. There seemed to be some bits and pieces of emotions lingering around the corners of his blue, but what kind of? She genuinely couldn't tell from how small they were. And wavering. And fleeting, and eventually, she just didn't care to know what they were, those bits and pieces she saw in his blue.

His hand gently cupping her shoulder didn't feel bad at all. She knew that perfectly well, and that was plenty good for her. Hence, she softly, quietly exhaled a white frosty mist. He did the same, and their exhales united in one. Moments later, it disappearing and revealing a, no, not a smile. Her eyes slightly narrowing, but not because of something grim.

Instead, quite the opposite.

…

The snow under their feet crunched just as it should.

Snowflakes dancing around them, falling down from the sky which was a mix of grey and blue. The wind gently whipping at their clothing, mostly harmless, but just slightly cold.

They didn't walk far away from the house, but just being outside and moving felt rather nice. They really did spend too much time inside still, so just having a simple walk like this felt almost extraordinary to them. It most certainly was different to be a part, however small, of that scenery which you always observed through a window.

This world which existed outside any walls or windows, together slowly returning to it was a step forward. A small one, but still a very, very important step to take.

And so they did. Holding each-others hand which offered them warmth which mostly came from within.

…

A night. A quiet, peaceful or perhaps even tranquil one. No howling of wind, swaying, naked branches or nocturnal animals bringing some splendor, bits of magic to this odd hour.

Just a perfectly soundless, tranquil night which helped his weary mind to gain some peace. Him sitting alone in the dark, in the unlit kitchen offering moments where he could just focus on embracing the lack of activity around him.

Of course, even a perfect setting like this couldn't help him against that one thought, that one name endlessly repeating itself inside his mind.

_Ruby._

His daughter he still endlessly worried about. However, he also had Yang to look after and he couldn't just up and leave her for extended periods of time. In other words, his already scarce range of options was even less than that, and in the end, he was pretty much just helpless and powerless. All he could do was hope she was doing okay. Or at least try to think so, but at times it was so unfairly difficult, he was unsure how long he could last like that.

Letting out a long lasting sigh, his cheek sunk deeper into his hand. Some seconds later him hearing closing in footsteps, making him alter his sitting posture to look less miserable and tired. One hand wrapping around the half empty mug of now cold coffee.

"Is sitting alone in the dark a new hobby of yours?" She asked, and just before he answered, she turned on the lights.

"Maybe it is." He answered with a fake, empty smile. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted some coffee." She answered flatly, and some moments later, water started to pour into a kettle.

She patiently waited as it did.

He sipped on his cold drink, and then put down the mug. As he did, he noted she didn't reek of sweat, her hair was clean and pretty, wild, of course, and her clothes were tidy.

Above all else though, her very aura seemed to be just slightly different unlike before.

"Lately, your mood seems to be getting better," He said, and she froze for a palpable moment. Before she blinked, and she gently clenched her hand into a harmless, relaxed fist.

"I guess…Being with Jaune helps, I think," She said, and even though the kettle was full, she didn't start to heat it.

He showed a genuine good smile, but his eyes were somber. "You know, it kinda stings that he's a lot better at helping you than I am," He said, and then felt himself disgusted that such thought even crossed his mind. That he'd be jealous and bitter towards someone who could do good for her. "Your happiness and well-being is infinitely more important however, so I'll remain hopeful you'll get even better."

"I pushed you away, dad. Aplenty of times. I never gave you a chance to make any difference."

He nodded sideways. "Even so, I should have tried harder, better. With you, with Ruby, Raven, and even Summer. I'm just…I'm powerless to do anything," He said, and voicelessly berated himself for being so pathetic. A moment later, his lips curving into a scathing smile. "It's ironic in a way. When it comes to combat and my duties as a huntsman, I have always prevailed at both. An unstoppable force in a way, but when it comes to relationships, I only seem to fail. And everyone leaves me, and I'm sure you'll leave me too when the right time comes," He said, and then went completely silent. A gesture which told more than any words ever could.

_Dad, it's not…_Her lips moved voicelessly, and she then shut them close. And then tried again to muster her voice, but just couldn't.

She could not because in actuality, there was some truth to his words, and even though he most certainly wasn't to be blamed for all of it, her saying so would not help. Therefor the heavy silence persisted, and it only grew heavier by the seconds.

His expression too grew heavier, more sorrowful and pained, and she then forgot all about thinking and reasoning.

She just let the depths of her heart to take over. A moment later, her arm wrapping around his shoulders, her lips softly kissing his head. And then…then finally, she found her voice.

"I love you, dad. Don't ever forget that," She said, and then went silent.

He…he relaxed into her embrace, and allowed himself to be fully indulged into her wonderful warmth.

"I love you too, Yang," He said, and then wrapped his arms around her.

Waited till his face would become a teary mess, but it didn't happen. She was the one who started to cry, and he realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen it happen.

That's when he started to cry as well.

…

A day was clear. Almost cloudless. The sky a gentle hue of blue, and the wind completely harmless, perhaps even welcome, but most certainly just a tad bit warm. A little, but also just enough to be an oddity.

"I called you outside to apologize," Tai said, his back pressed against the door.

Jaune remained quiet, his blue fixed into Tai's face, and that was his cue to continue.

"I've been nothing but hostile towards you, even though you didn't deserve that. And for that, I'm really, really sorry, Jaune."

"No, it's…it's alright, really. I'm not mad or even upset. Besides, all you did was doubt why I'm being with Yang, and that's totally okay."

"I did a lot more than just doubt you, kid," He said, his eyes firmly fixed into Jaune's and he then continued. "But this isn't about that. All I'm trying to say is that there's absolutely no excuse for my shitty behavior. Especially considering that it's your doing that she's getting better." He spoke with sincerity impossible to fake, and then offered a handshake. "And that's why, I really, from the bottom of my heart, am sorry for treating you the way I did. And hopefully not only Yang, but you too, will get better as the time goes on." He finished, his offered handshake still in the air, and Jaune soon accepted it.

"Thank you, sir."

"You can just call me Tai. In fact, I'd prefer if you would," He said, and after a brief pause, Jaune gave a nod.

…

It was snowing, and the temperature was fairly low. Not terribly low, but cold enough still so that the tips of their noses would tint themselves a shade of pink.

"Yang, does this look like a dog?" Jaune asked, and with her hand raised to shield her eyes from the falling snowflakes, she looked at his creation.

"Holy crap, it actually does." She was mildly impressed by the finesse of his work, and then turned to her own.

Her snowman was so uninspiring and bland, she punched its head off and decided to start anew.

"Just…a little bit…more." Tai puffed his cheeks in effort, and pushed the massive ball of snow a couple more inches before he stopped. Wiping his sweaty brow clean, he nodded to himself and was fairly pleased in completing the very first step in creating his snowman.

"Dad…" She started, her lilac shifting to and fro from him to the massive ball of snow which quite literally towered over him. "How exactly do you plan to put the second snowball atop of that one?" She asked him doubtfully, earning the attention of Jaune's as well.

"I'll manage it somehow," He said, and then looked up his snowball. "I mean, it'll require a bit of planning at first," He said, and his daughter grinned in response.

"We'll think of something," She suggested, and her eyes then met with Jaune's who nodded in approval.

"You think I can't handle this myself?"

She turned her look back to him.

"No, I'm just saying together it'll be more fun." She explained, and after a brief moment, his lips curved into a ghost of a smile.

"Well, be my guests then," He said, and together now, they worked on a plan of action.

It turned out to be quite fun.

…

Jaune and Yang were in her room. She was laying down on her bed while he seated himself on the edge of it. There was a now half empty plate with sandwiches between them, and they also each had a mug of coffee.

She finished eating another sandwich, and so did he. They both emptied their mugs, and moments later went downstairs to make some more. Later, they were back to her room, and she again was laying down on her back while he simply sat close to her. They exchanged some words here and there, but not many, and eventually ate last of the sandwiches they made.

She sipped on her coffee, placed the mug down on the night-table, and then let out a yawn.

Finally, she was tired. And not tired from the grim emotions within her, the invisible burden she carried, but _just _tired.

He gave her an attentive look.

"You should get some sleep," He said, and her eyes locked with his. She soon realized that the warmth of his hand around hers could be enough that she'd actually get a decent shut-eye. Also, she didn't miss she wasn't the only one looking exhausted.

"You should get some too," She said, and he soon nodded in response.

"Yea. Yea, you're right," He said, and as he tried to part his hand from hers, she didn't let go. With-out a word said, she made enough space on her bed for him to lay down with her.

"…"

A brief moment of nothingness, and then he blinked and just couldn't wrap his mind around this seemingly surreal, bizarre gesture of hers.

"You can just sleep right here."

"…With you?"

"_Yes." _She yanked on his arm, making him fall forward with his face landing just above her shoulder. Thereafter, her shoving him some distance away. "Not so close you cheeky dork." She scolded him, and he in return pinched her cheek.

"Well, excuse _me, _for not landing correctly."

"I forgive you." She mocked him, and he again pinched her cheek. Just a little bit harder this time.

She softly quietly laughed, and her laughter erased all of the minuscule ire he held towards her. It being replaced with lovely warmth in his chest, making him smile. And he was absolutely sure that he did, and she then smiled back. Moments later, both of them peacefully falling asleep.

That night, they didn't experience any nightmares. In fact, they may have even seen some pleasant dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

…

"Hyaaa!" She cried out. Her fist chasing him down, but he blocked it. With his face, and then delivered back a brutal punch to her gut. She doubled over, spit handing loosely just underneath her lip, and he tried to follow up with an elbow square to her back, but she barely got out of the way.

Wiping her lip clean, she mustered a fake, brave grin.

"Getting hasty, eh?"

"More like just using every opportunity I get," He answered. His smile hiding the pain he felt.

"I guess that works as well," She said, her silhouette blurring and she was quick in his face. Letting herself loose and unleashing every punch and kick that she knew. At times, even managing something so ridiculous it most certainly couldn't be found in any textbook.

In the meantime, he fended the best he could, and wasn't graceful at all as he did. He just guarded himself with a block, and absorbed the incoming damage. However, he was also waiting. For an opportunity to strike back, and his patience paid off when he noticed her rush slowing down. Right on the moment, he used the chance that he had, and arched his arm in a hook.

Unfortunately, he only hit air. Moreover, she completely disappeared from his sight, and all of the sudden, he was staring at the vast blue sky. Completely flat on his back with his limbs splayed out.

_What the hell happened?_

First thing he asked himself when the gears in his mind were grinding in the right order.

"I ducked under your hook and upper-cut your ass," She said, seemingly able to read his mind.

"Well, that explains the swelling under my chin."

She moved to his side and offered him a hand.

He accepted it, and was helped to be fixed in a sitting position. "By the way, is it just me or am I starting to fall behind you?"

"You mean in fighting?"

"Yea."

"You are," She said bluntly. "Sorry Jaune, but unlike you, I at least _used _to be a damn good fighter. It's much easier for me to improve just through the muscle memory alone..." She said, as her voice trailed off for a moment, and then she made a grim smile. "I mean, even if some of that muscle memory is obviously missing, because, you know..."

"I get it," He said, his own lips decorated with an awkward, forced smile.

She continued. "So, there you have it, Jaune. I have plenty of fighting skill to fall back on, while you, on the other hand, don't. Besides, you still haven't used your shield and your sword during any of our spars. That too makes a lot of difference since that's your natural fighting style, right?"

He sighed. "Suppose it is, but honestly, I'm not too sure if I'd fare any better if I were to use them. Especially so if you were to use your Ember Celica. I have a sinking feeling my ass would be grass regardless of how I'd fight you."

She stabbed her finger into his shoulder. "You've got yourself a strong, durable body. _And _plenty of aura. You're not hopeless in combat. In fact, if you'd be able to utilize your strengths and iron-out your weaknesses, you could be quite a capable fighter. Of course, it'll take some time and tons of practice, but it'd be totally worth it, right?"

"I...thanks. And I guess you're right. There has to be something I can do to best improve my combat skill. Maybe if I had some actual confidence in the things I can do or could do..." He started to wonder, but then, as his gaze was still fixed on her, he noticed her arm was trembling. Ever so slightly, but it was none the less.

She noticed him staring, and clenched her fist in response. Her look downcast and troubled. "I'm…I'm scared a little. To fight. Not terrified mind you, but I'm…I am scared," She admitted with heavy tone, and then noticed he looked somewhat surprised.

"I didn't know that," He said, and to be fair, it's not like she was shaking terribly. Of course, he was well aware she was deeply troubled by her right stump, but he didn't know that she was affected in such a way as well. Even if they had fought each other a couple of times at this point, he figured she was simply good at hiding her fear of fighting. _Which means that..._"This isn't exactly easy for you either, is it? Fighting, I mean."

She hesitated before answering. "I guess not," She said, and then followed a moment of silence. During which she managed to stop her hand's trembling, while he with a nod of his head rose to his feet. Even though his body screamed him no to.

"…I see. Shall we continue?" He asked, and she casted him a curious look.

"I thought we were done for today," She said, and in response, he lifted his fists close to his face. A determined blue now peering from behind a guard.

"But you're still fighting, right?"

"Fighting what?"

"Your fear," He said simply, and she partially parted her lips. Before she closed them shut, and then mustered a daring, minuscule smile.

"I am." Her voice just above a whisper, she let out an even breath, and then raised her fist close to her face. A determined lilac now peering from behind a guard.

"Therefor, I'll be fighting as well."

Yang heard him say, and a moment later, she shut down her thoughts the best she could. Focused solely on him, and threw herself into the heat of combat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

…

He was tired. Exhausted to the bone. His muscles burning, and lungs feeling as if they could collapse at any given moment. He was also sweating profusely, and he shielded his eyes by closing them when needed. Wiping the sweat clean, and that was about all the rest he allowed himself to get.

"Hyaa!" And he then swung his heavy sword with his heavy arm. "Hyaa!" Cried out with determination written in his blue, and swung again. And again. And dozen more times after that one until finally, he reached the point when having a longer rest was the only viable option he was left with.

Panting heavily, he still refused to sit, and waited for her to say something.

"You know, you look kinda sexy when panting and drenched in your sweat like that."

Even if dead tired, he still mustered a minuscule smile. Before he was rested enough to manage a sentence. "Thanks, I guess. And I'll totally take that as an invitation for a date."

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "You can if you want to," She said, and took a couple of paces closer to him. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

He straightened his back before answering. "Exactly what it looks like. I'm training," He said, and through conscious effort, his breathing was finally close to being even. "I'm trying to figure out what I lack the most as a fighter. Which weakness and flaws are most detrimental to my fighting ability," He said, and she expected him to look sad or disappointed, but instead he looked determined. _Tired_, but also determined.

"And so, you're training," She said, but his blue seemed to speak even more than that. Or she at least thought so.

"Well…" He started, and lowered his gaze to the ground. Before he set it back into hers, and the determination in his blue remained still. Only now, it was incredibly, _incredibly_ soft in its nature. "To be perfectly honest, I'm trying to become stronger so I could protect people precious to me."

She smiled, if only a little. "Like Ren, Nora and Ruby, right?"

He briefly thought before answering. Then thought a little bit more still, and as his blue was still firmly set into her lilac, he suddenly realized something. A truth he perhaps was aware of, but hadn't fully grasped it up until now. "Them too, obviously, but…they're so far away, so far ahead of me, that honestly, at this very moment, I'm trying my hardest for you, Yang…Though I guess that's still very presumptuous of me, isn't it?" He felt sheepish, and averted his gaze from hers.

She paced even closer to him, and got hold of his hand. As she did, his sword slowly slipped through his fingers and fell down and into the thin layer of snow.

"Y-Yang?" He stuttered, caught by surprise, and his blue trapped into her intensly glowing lilac.

"…"

She didn't say anything, but most certainly wanted to. Her lips were partially parted, and she _knew _there was something she wanted to say, but as quickly as those words came to be, just as fast they disappeared. Leaving behind a fluttering heart and long awkward silence.

"…"

That silence persisted still, and when she realized her heart was fluttering, she felt embarrassed, and even blushed and looked away from his blue.

"…Pff!" He started to softly laugh, and she soon jabbed him in his ribs. That only bolstered his laughter, and she cocked her arm back, ready to punch him again, but didn't. Instead, after observing him briefly, she realized then and there that him being happy was precious to her.

"You stupid dork…" She quietly muttered, her blush deepened, and she again felt the desire to punch him, but just like before, she didn't. She simply let her gaze go astray.

And softly smiled to herself, and enjoyed the sound of his precious laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

…

Ruby Rose grazed his strained features with only tips of her fingers, and even then, she did so utterly, utterly gently and cautiously.

Thankfully, uncle Qrow was getting better. She knew he was, and everyone around her told her the same. _I know that much…_But even so, she still couldn't help but worry. After all, seeing her uncle so tired, so defeated and so defenseless, it was something unfamiliar to her. Utterly scary, but above all else, heart-breaking.

Letting out a tremulous breath, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and then weakly smiled to herself. "You're going to be just fine…Right, Uncle Qrow?" She mumbled, and her answer was his slow but even breathing. She in return kissed his forehead again, her pained silver wandering about his weakened body.

…Honestly, their journey to Haven was even more arduous than what she expected.

They fought. Aplenty of times. Not just for their own sake, but sometimes to help others. And not only did they fight creatures of grimm, both old and new, but they also crossed path with a malicious, crazed scorpion faunus. A threat too great for them if not for the help of uncle Qrow. He came in the nick of time, and together with him, they successfully managed to force the enemy faunus to retreat. Unfortunately, uncle Qrow was severely poisoned during the fray, and from that point on, it was an uphill battle against the time. Time which they didn't have much of as uncle Qrow's condition was rapidly worsening, and they all grew desperate and hopeless as a result of it. Especially Ruby who lost all, but the smallest speck of hope that she wouldn't lose yet another precious person to her. It truly seemed like she would, but then, _finally_, they had a stroke of luck when two patrolling airships noticed them and soon after, welcomed them aboard. Took them to Haven and now they were here.

"We made it…" Ruby uttered with a shaky breath, and a moment later, she felt tears well in her eyes. "It wasn't easy, nor do we know yet if it was even worth it…but we made it. We truly, really did," She whispered, and then squeezed her eyes shut and fought back the ever-growing tears the best she could. Sat there pretty much alone, before someone knocked on the door.

Ruby wiped her tears away, and gave herself a moment to try and collect her bearings. "Come in!"

The door slowly cracked open, and Ren and Nora welcomed themselves in.

"Hey, Rubs," Nora said in a form of greeting while Ren simply gave her a worried look.

"Hi." She greeted them back.

The duo moved some paces closer, and soon, Nora wrapped her arms around her friend. "He's looking better than he did before," She said.

Ruby weakly nodded. "Yea. He just needs some more rest before he fully recovers."

"That's what doctors said, right?"

Ruby again, weakly nodded.

"He's not the only one who needs some more rest though."

"…I know. I just can't stop worrying about him and…that's why I'm here."

Nora tightened her arms around her. "I know. But I also know that you know I won't relent till you do as I say," She said, and as she did, Ren put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And I know you know that I will agree with Nora," He said, and Ruby's lips were just shy of making a smile. Regardless, her silver did speak of something brighter than grim emotions. Before she truthfully did manage a minuscule curve in her lips, her fingers grazing her uncle's cheeks just one more time.

"Alright, you guys. Let's go and have some rest," She said, and was quick on her feet. Simply put, she wanted to go before she would change her mind.

"Right," Nora said, her exhausted features slightly brightening. Much like Ren's.

…

They all shared a single bed. Ruby and Ren seated themselves on the edge while Nora had her back pressed to Ren's. At first, they didn't talk much, and truly allowed themselves some much needed rest. Just peace and quiet, before lips slowly began to crack open, and they started to converse.

"We've really done it, guys. We reached Haven," Nora said.

"Yea." Ruby's voice was almost a whisper, and Ren settled for a simple nod of acknowledgment.

_Let's hope it was worth it. _They all thought of the same, but none dared to say. At first at least, before Nora sighed, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"This whole thing's a huge gamble, isn't it? For all we know, Qrow could be wrong, and we won't get any answers or clues here. There's no enemy to chase after and fight, and this whole journey to Haven could end up being…just pointless," She said, and then buried her face into her knees.

Ren turned his head to his backside, his lips partially open, but couldn't utter a word in the end. He did have some stuck in his throat, but not a single one seemed meaningful. Or capable to dispute what she said. After all, there was a lot of truth to her words. Truth that they didn't talk about, nor did they want to. Even as reckless, or perhaps even stupid such negligence was.

"…"

They remained quiet and tense longer still. Before Ruby sighed, and weakly clenched her hands into fists.

"We didn't have many options to choose from, did we?" She started, and Ren and Nora turned their looks to her. "If we didn't take on this journey, what else would we be doing? Pretend that everything's going to be okay? That the world will fix itself somehow?" She said, and Nora and Ren started to contemplate. They tried to imagine a different life, or if that different life would be better than the ones that they had right now.

As they continued to daydream, Ruby spoke further.

"I say, we at least have to try. We're huntsmen, after all. We either fight till we win, or till the inevitable happens."

Nora flashed a brief smile. "That's a leader for you. That was the bravest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Ruby inwardly grimaced. "I'm actually scared. Sometimes even terrified. I mean, what if defeating Cinder and her gang doesn't solve anything? What if there's a much bigger threat behind her? Someone we simply can't defeat? Then what…What do we do then?" Grim words came from her mouth. Words which lived in the depths of her unspoken worries and fears. Feelings she usually silenced, but now gave them voice. "That's why, it's not that I'm brave. I'm simply more scared to lose even more things…_people, _if I choose not to do anything. If I don't at least try." She finished, and then Ren cupped her hand with his own, while Nora hugged her shoulders.

"Actually, that makes you even braver," She started, her tone gentle. "Most would not even dare to try if they were in your shoes. You're truly quite something. Something else, Ruby," She said, and her words gave a way for them to share a brief smile.

"Thanks…Even if I do think you're exaggerating."

"I think she isn't." Ren chimed in.

Ruby's silver noticeably softened. "And you guys are awesome as well."

"Of course," Nora said, her mood clearly brighter than it was before.

"Then it's settled, isn't it? The only way to move is forward. We _have _to, no matter what," Ruby lied through her teeth, but they didn't notice.

If her incompetence would lead to someone else getting nearly killed like it did when uncle Qrow was forced to take a blow which was meant for her…_I'm giving up. _She was sure she would, but she wouldn't tell them that. She was a leader, after all. And leaders spoke about anything but giving up. Moreover, she would use the time that she had to better herself, and those around her, so she wouldn't _need _to give up.

"Right. But let's be hopeful that once everything's said and done, we all can enjoy a big stack of pancakes. We, our friends and our family. All of us still together," She said, and the trio then shared a hopeful, honest smile.

"You bet."

"Right," Ren finished the topic, and then came a pause. A simple moment of silence, but a welcome, pleasant one. A chance for them to finally appreciate the fact they were here. That they actually made it, and that hopefully, their efforts would not be in vain.

And above all else, that they did what was right.

"…"

A moment of reflection lasted a little longer still. And as their thoughts started to wander about the people who were here, they also started to think of the ones who weren't.

"I wonder…I wonder how Jaune's doing? And Yang as well." Nora was the one to break the spell.

"It's uncertain, but I do believe that even while still hurting, they're also trying to overcome their weaknesses and pain. And will become stronger as a result of it," Ren answered, and his tone seemed to be genuine.

"I hope you're right," Nora said, while Ruby thought pretty much the same thing. And with that settled, there always came another question which now voicelessly lingered in the air.

_Why did he stay with Yang?_

An uncertainty, which still puzzled them.

"We still want to know, don't we?" Nora said, and it only took a mere moment for them realize what she was talking about.

"Yea."

"Yes."

And then there was a pause.

They all wandered if it was worth it to speculate about it once again. Or rather, they knew that it wasn't, but curiosity and worry was swelling inside, and talking about it was the best way to deal with it.

"Maybe losing Pyrrha was too much for him. Maybe Jaune just wasn't able to move forward back then." Nora started first.

"He really was devastated by her loss. We all were, but he seemed to be the one who suffered the most." Ren added.

"That's true," Ruby started, her eyes pointed down to her interlaced fingers. "Maybe he just wanted an escape," She said, and then briefly wondered if it could be the case. Some moments later, her wondering if Yang had anything to do with his choice. "Did she? Anything at all?" She quietly mumbled to herself, and then turned her look to her friends. "Did Yang have anything to do with his choice? Did they share something we weren't aware of?"

"It's hard to believe that they did." Nora gave her two cents. "I mean, it's not like they ever hated each other, but they sure didn't seem to be close buddies or something either."

"Well, Yang did mention from time to time that Jaune was an interesting, funny guy. And that he also seemed to be the nice, caring type," Ruby said.

"Okay, but is that really enough of a reason for him to decide and stay at your place with her?" Nora asked.

"…"

A pause. They knew it wasn't.

"Also, it's kinda surprising that Yang let him stay," Ruby said, making them go quiet again. Before Ren's lips began to crack open, and uncharacteristically to him, he spoke faster than he thought.

"Maybe he just wanted to help," He started. "Jaune's always been one to help others, especially those in dire need of help. Maybe he thought he could help Yang more then he could us," He finished, and it quickly dawned to them that they had never thought of it that way.

"It…I don't know, I guess it does kinda make sense," Nora said.

"It kinda does, yea." Ruby agreed as well. "Especially considering that Jaune's always had problems with confidence. It wouldn't be surprising if he thought that he wouldn't be of any help to us. That instead, he could try and help her, somehow," Ruby said, blinked, and her brows furrowed just visibly. "That doesn't explain why Yang let him stay, though."

"Maybe she just didn't care?" Nora suggested.

"Could be, I guess. Then again, she didn't let anyone close to her, not even me or our dad so…I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, but then, for a mere split second, a bright, beautiful thought crossed her mind. So optimistic that it was borderline silly, but that's exactly what she loved about it. So much so, that she soon voiced this one bright and beautiful thought. "Maybe it wasn't just Jaune who wanted to help. What if Yang wanted too? Perhaps they just wanted to help each other. Maybe they thought they could help each other better than anyone else could. For whatever reason there may have been." She finished, and they all paused for a moment, before Nora's lips curved into a smile.

"Maybe you're right. What do you say, Ren?"

He cracked a minuscule smile as well. "It could be. It is far-fetched but even so, Ruby could be right," He said, and as he did, Ruby rose to her feet.

"Let's write them a letter. To Jaune and Yang. And my dad too. What do you say?" She asked in a fairly lively voice.

"Let's!" Nora exclaimed, and Ren strongly nodded. Moments later, the group of friends in hot search for any paper and pen. Even a pencil would do, it didn't matter. What did however, was the content of said letter.

And how it should end.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

…

Jaune was alone.

Yang was downstairs talking to her dad, or at least that's what she said she would do, but he didn't have a reason to doubt her.

He was sitting on a bed. His empty knapsack left laying close to his feet. Two items firmly held in his two hands. One was a dagger, still sharp and dangerous, the other a wooden hammer. Obviously much less threatening than a blade. Two items which to the rest of the world meant absolutely nothing, but in his two hands, they were immensely valuable and precious. And felt awfully lot heavier than they actually were.

Looking at them with an attentive eye, Jaune's blue slowly started to lose focus. His mind drifting away from the present, various images coming together before him. Plethora of feelings following suit.

"_I don't want to leave you behind! I can't!"_

He remembered her desperate, pained cries. Her large, sorrowful tears, and her expression which made his heart clench.

…

"_Don't leave us too, Jaune!"_

_She wailed, and he could barely muster enough will to not look away._

"_Jaune-"_

"_Nora." Ren cupped her shoulder, but she ignored him at first. Only eventually did he manage to get her attention. With puffy, red and watery eyes, she spared him a glance, but wouldn't allow her embrace around Jaune loosen at all. "Even if it is so sudden, the least we can do is to respect and accept his decision. After all, this journey to Haven, no one should take it with half-hearted feelings. It would be utmost dangerous to do so." A somewhat sound reasoning, but Jaune did wonder if his friend, perhaps, trusted him a tad bit too much. Though at the same time, it was also a relief that he did. "And above all else, Jaune is our leader. I'm sure he made this decision considering it would be best for all of us," He finished with a perfectly even voice, but no one knew, saw the worry buried behind his pink eyes._

"_No!" Nora, unsurprisingly, didn't relent right away. She continued to cry, protest, say that this was stupid and unreasonable, but in the end she slowly, utterly, utterly slowly let go of him. And only after she did, did Jaune realize how incredibly warm her embrace was._

"_This isn't us saying good-bye forever. We'll see each other again, I promise," He said, and then hugged her._

_Her tears grew just a little less painful._

"_Make it an Arc promise. Otherwise I won't agree."_

_He softly kissed the top of her head. "It's an Arc promise," He gave an honest word, and she savored it for all the comfort it had to offer. Stayed in his arms as long as she could until eventually, he let go of her. And she then let go of him too._

"_There's something I want to give you," She said, and he had no idea what it could be. Moments later, her offering him a wooden hammer. "Take this. And just know that this is something important to me," She said, and soon after, Ren gave him something as well._

"_Take this too," He gave him a dagger, and Jaune reluctantly accepted._

"_But guys, if these things are important to you, then why give them to me?"_

_Nora smacked him upside the head. "That's exactly why we give them to you, you hopeless dork!...Because they're important to us. And so are you. Besides, if we leave something behind. Something for you to take care of, it'll be one more reason for us to see each other again, someday."_

_He heard her say, and after a brief pause, a brief moment of consideration, he nodded. "Okay, you guys. I'll take good care of these, I promise."_

"_We wouldn't expect anything less from you," Ren said, and as they exchanged silent looks with one another, Ruby stepped closer to Jaune._

_He locked his eyes into hers as she did._

_She parted her lips, but then closed them shut. A moment later, her lips parting again, and this time, she actually managed a few words._

"…_I don't have anything to give you."_

"_It's alright."_

"_But…will you remember me if I'll leave nothing behind?"_

"_Of course, I will. I'll remember all of you. No matter what."_

_She blinked. And the following moment realized just how uncertain she was. Uncertain about aplenty of things, and with each passing second, her uncertainty only grew stronger. However, one thing she was certain of was that she wanted to do something. Make a farewell gesture which would be special._

"…"

_She was certain now. Certain just how clueless she was, but instead of cursing herself for it, she buried herself into his chest, and embraced him._

"_Jaune." A quiet whisper, and he then hugged her back. "Jaune." She didn't care for him to respond, she just wanted to say his name. "Jaune."_

_He voicelessly responded._

"_Jaune." Her voice trembled, and her body did too. Fear was clawing inside of her, and coldness unlike any she knew began to engulf her. Before he tightened his arms around her frame, and then softly whispered her name. Actually, her nickname._

"_Rubs?"_

_And instead of it feeling awkward and out of place, the horrific coldness relented completely, and so did her trembling._

"_You're my friend, Jaune. The very first one I made at Beacon. And nothing could change or take away that fact," She said, and then realized just how right these words felt._

"_You were my first friend too, you know. And that is something I could never ever forget," He said, and for a very, very brief moment he saw her quirky smile. Her lips pursed to an almost comical degree, and her eyes widening a little._

_There's no way he could forget that. Forget her, or them._

"…"

_He stared at their faces, while they stared at his. And all of them still exchanged words, but simply didn't voice them. Said their good-bye's, unvoiced and then voiced them, and all framed an identical wish in their hearts. No. A promise._

_That they would see each other again, someday._

_Thereafter, him staring at their fading backs for a long time._

…

Jaune rose to his feet, and after some paces, he stopped next to a window. Peering outside, he didn't really try to find anything. He just looked at the ever so changing scenery. Moments later, him realizing his feelings, his inner world itself was changing as well. Expanding, even.

_"Because it'd be incredibly hard for you to track them down at this point. It's been about a month since they left. There's no telling if they're already at Haven, or some place else. Therefore, the more time you'd spend on road and searching for them, the more dangerous it could get with grimm and whatnot lurking about. You could even lose your life."_

_"…And?"_

Letting out a quiet breath, he now focused his eyes on that road which disappeared only after far into the horizon.

_Ruby, Ren and Nora, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I almost broke our promise, but I swear that from on, I'm going to hold onto it for as long as I have to. And I know you will too._

He was certain, but until then, he wanted to be a better person than he was when they parted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

…

_Damn! I've definitely lost some stamina. _She thought to herself, but kept running regardless of that. The narrow trail snaking through the woods, and most of the snow had melted at this point which, admittedly, made the running easier. However, the same couldn't be said about those couple of months of severe inactivity she put herself through. To put it simply, if before she could run at an amazing pace to the point, she would simply get bored, then right now such wasn't the case at all. She was feeling it, and feeling it hard. Her legs aching from the pain she couldn't ignore, her lungs burning and wheezing for more oxygen, and she herself a dripping fountain.

And on top of that, she wanted to give up before finishing the last lap.

_But I won't! _She was determined, and started to add conscious effort to keep her legs moving. Moment later, her running past a curve which she was very familiar with, and knew that only about a mile was left.

'_I've got this!'_

Her voice rang in her head. No. A voice of who she used to be.

_I've got this!_

Her voice rang in her head. Yes. A voice of who she was right now.

'_I've been through much worse!'_

About half a mile left.

_I've been through much worse!_

She increased her tempo, and could feel it right down to her bones her body didn't appreciate that. But she was also aware of how close the finishing line was, and desperately wanted this last lap to count. Therefore, she adamantly tried to increase the tempo as much as she could, while the two voices kept replacing each other.

'_This is a cakewalk!'_

_It is!_

'_I'm all about new challenges in life!'_

_Yes!_

'_There's no stopping me now!'_

_Exactly!_

And she increased her tempo to the maximum. The two battling voices becoming one, and telling her she could do it.

_It's so close!_

Her lilac was burning from her own sweat dripping inside, but she kept her eyes open. Her lilac set on that invisible finish line, and she quite literally dragged herself forward. Before she realized her inhales where merely ghosts of what they should be, and that was her tipping point. Her body becoming incredibly heavy, especially her legs, and her pace slowed down to a mere jog. Moments later, her finishing her last lap, and immediately after consoling her knees for some support.

Drip. Pant. Drip. Pant. Drip. Pant.

She wheezed and sweated long after finishing her run. Still consoling her knees for support, and her mind was empty for a good, few minutes.

Drip. Pant. Drip. Pant.

She was getting better, finally.

Drip. Pant.

And then, after a handful of minutes, she had recovered completely. Almost. Her legs were aching still.

"I didn't make it," She quietly said to herself, and then, for some moments to come, she simply enjoyed the breeze. Her eyes closing as she did.

"…"

She enjoyed it still, before her eyes opened, and she set her lilac to her home. Noting that two lights were still up. One in her room, and the other in her dad's one.

"Those two…" She quietly uttered, and then gently shook her head. _You simply can't help yourselves but worry about me, can you? _She thought, and even though the night was still young, she started to head home. Her lilac just a little warm, gentle and soft. Maybe even excited a tad bit, but it most certainly was bright.

_I'll try again, next time._

She briefly thought of her unsuccessful run, and was sure she'd eventually make it a successful one. After all, for those two, she wanted to be like she used to be.

_No._

She just simply, purely wanted to be better. Regardless if it meant to be more like she used to be, or to merely be better than who and how she was right now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

…

Tai was standing outside, alone, and didn't mind that. His eyes fixed on that lonesome road, and truth be told, he wasn't even sure what exactly he was doing right now.

_Waiting?_

He knew better than that. It was too soon for her to come back.

_Searching?_

If he was, he was doing a terrible job at it.

_Praying?_

He wasn't really the type for that.

"Ruby…" He just whispered her name, and then felt that much too familiar twinge in his chest. One, which he knew to be worry mixed with sadness, but at least it didn't hurt as much as it used to. Or so it seemed at least, but he was absolutely sure it would never fade away completely.

Letting out a quiet breath, he finally noted it was colder again. Not a freezing cold, no, but just enough to make you shiver every once in a while. Hence, he was rubbing his hands together, his eyes locked on that lonesome road still. Most of his weight put on his front leg, as if he was about to take a step, but he never did. Instead, his face was awash with resignation, he inwardly, sadly smiled to himself, and weakly nodded sideways. A moment later, him hearing a familiar voice.

"Dad! Dad, I made us supper! So, stop standing around and come and join us, will ya!"

He heard her loud voice, and then furrowed his brows, puzzled.

Firstly, when did she notice he wasn't in his room at the moment? Secondly, supper? At 3 am in the morning? And lastly…lastly, he wanted to know why this odd, little gesture made him smile all of a sudden? He couldn't put it into words, and soon didn't care to. He just nodded to himself, his minuscule smile widening ever so slightly.

"Dad!"

"I'm coming!" He exclaimed, and then noted she waited by the door regardless. A moment later, him looking back to that…actually, he didn't look back to that lonesome road. Instead, he just marched forward, and didn't drag his feet behind him.

_Stay safe, my little sunshine. But also do your best at whatever it is that you're trying to do._

_I believe in you._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

…

Jaune and Yang were having a warm meal in her room, as well as a mug of coffee. And even though this wasn't the first time he'd eaten her cooking, he was still mildly impressed how delicious it was. Then again, she was pretty much a mother figure to Ruby, and mothers knew how to cook, and it probably was about as simple as that.

Once he had finished eating, he let out a content sigh, and his lips curved into the smallest of smiles.

"Thanks," He said.

"You're welcome," She said, and then took a fine sip of her coffee. Thereafter, setting it down and onto her lap, and she then realized her lilac was trapped into his minuscule smile.

She didn't know why.

After all, it wasn't special. It didn't feel meaningful, and there seemed to be nothing extraordinary about it, yet she found it mesmerizing anyhow.

_Could it be because we're closer now?_

She entertained a sappy thought like that, and even though there could be some merit to it, she figured that wasn't the case this time. And so, she continued to brainstorm her way to the most plausible reason.

"…"

She continued her endeavor still, but just couldn't figure it out, and eventually, she merely shrugged her shoulders.

_Eh, whatever. At least he's happier unlike couple of months ago. _She thought, and then found herself cracking a smile. Her lilac momentarily parting from his face, and she then looked down to her mug of coffee. Lifted it up and close to her lips, and took another fine sip. Let out a quiet exhale, and set it back down onto her lap. Her lilac then set into his lips once again, and she noted his smile had disappeared. Leaving behind a neutral expression.

"Do you want any seconds?" She nonchalantly asked.

"Do we have any?"

"Actually, we don't, but I could make some if you want."

He briefly pondered. "…To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you would," He said, and looked so sheepish while doing so, she couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Okay, then. I'll go and make some," She said, and then, for a briefest of moments, but she could swear his eyes lit up. His lips curving into a minuscule smile, and he thanked her in advance.

"Sure thing, lover boy. Just make sure my engagement ring is solid gold when you'll eventually propose to me." She figured it'd be amusing to tease him a little, but didn't expect he would tease her back.

"Sure, but don't expect it any time soon. I'm kinda broke right now," He said, and she was taken aback for a moment. Before she snorted, and then nodded sideways.

"Gosh, at this rate, you'll be one helluva shitty husband, you know?" She said, and after he faked an angry glare, she was ready to exit the room. Just before she did though, she noticed his fake angry glare had faded, and then he again, thanked her.

"You're welcome." She decided to be sincere this time, and then, as she walked and reached for the door-handle, she stole one last glance of him.

He was sitting on the edge of her bed. His back slightly hunched, elbows comfortably resting atop of his knees, and his face pointed to the window. Also, his shoulders slack and loose, and his chest heaving in slow, gentle motions. Fingers crossed and he was softly, quietly breathing just through his nose.

"…"

She merely observed him for short, few moments. Before she, just briefly remembered how he looked when he first entered her room. Moreover, how miserable he was, and it truly seemed like he would never be able to crack a smile ever again.

_However._

Fast forward to present moment, and all it took for him to crack a good, honest smile was a warm, delicious meal. Just that, and she immediately knew it to be the reason she found his minuscule smile mesmerizing.

She opened the door and exited her room. Determined to cook the best meal she could with the ingredients they had.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

…

It was late into the night.

A rather peaceful, quiet time. The night sky clear and star-filled, shimmering and beautiful. Shattered moon a brilliant glow of silver.

"_One day, I'll be as bright as a star!"_

Jaune remembered one of the many times he'd tell his ma this one, exact sentence. His blue wandering about the infinite stars, and he remembered even more.

…

"_Ya'll be a bright star fer sure. A truly brilliant, wonderful one." She smiled to him earnestly, and his youthful blue was awash with joy and excitement._

"_You'll see ma! When I'll be a hero, I will glow like a star. Actually, like a thousand, millions of stars put together!" He exclaimed with his little balled up fists high in the air._

_Her smile widened brilliantly. Unyielding, motherly love swelling inside her chest, and even though she knew a dream like that was next to impossible, she wouldn't voice that sentiment. Firstly, because she wouldn't dare, have any desire to ruin his glee. And secondly, because she had conditioned a tiny part of herself to believe he could make anything happen. Not merely because of parental naivety, but because he, out of the seven children, was the only one she didn't see coming. Her being pregnant with him was a total surprise, and in one way or another, it felt like a miracle, a true wonder to her. Hence, if there was someone who could do the impossible, or at least something she couldn't predict at all, it had to be him._

"_Me little wonder kid," She started, picked him up and close to her chest, and then pressed her cheek to his. "Me believe in ya," She said, and moments later, they continued to gaze at the star filled sky._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

…

It was late into the night. A night very similar, almost identical to the previous one.

He was standing in the same spot he did yesterday, just outside her house with his back pressed to the wooden wall behind him. He was staring at the same night sky, and even reminiscing the same memory he did the night before this one.

"I didn't know you loved star-gazing."

However, unlike the night before this one, he wasn't alone. She was right next to him, with their hands linked together. Their eyes wandering about the infinite stars high above their heads.

"I do. Even back then when I was just a kid, I loved watching them. Alone, with my ma, my dad, my sisters, it just didn't matter. I just wanted to look at the stars."

She wondered why, and asked him.

"Because..." He started, paused for a moment, and then continued. "To put it simply, stars remind me of my family's great ancestors I used to hear about from my dad. He never shied away from telling me the great tales about our family's heroes. And I never got tired of hearing about them. They inspired me immensely, and in my childish mind, I always pictured the heroes to shine brightly just like the stars…I mean, I still do," He said, a tangible spark in his blue.

"…I see," She said after a brief pause. Her lilac locked onto his face momentarily, but then she turned her look back to the night sky.

He gave her a brief glance as well. Merely looked at her for a few seconds, before he too, would turn his gaze back to the night sky.

"_Yang, would you believe me if I told you there used to be someone who viewed me a hero? Or rather, she still probably does." _

And moments later, he remembered what he once asked her a couple of months ago.

"Yang?"

"Yea?"

He wouldn't ask her exactly the same, but he was plenty more curious to know her answer now than he was back then. "Do you…do you think that someone like me could ever be a hero?"

She quickly remembered something. "You once asked me something similar, didn't you?"

"I did."

She thought for a moment. Her lilac now gazing at him, and he gazed back, and their eyes locked together.

"What exactly makes someone a hero?" She first asked.

"When someone…" He started slowly, but quickly thereafter made up his mind. "When someone does heroic deeds, of course. Something great and remarkable. Stuff that most simply can't do," He said.

"So, one must absolutely do something great and remarkable to be a hero?" She asked, and he was quick to seemingly know where she was going with that.

"Let me guess. Little deeds matter too. One doesn't have to do something great or remarkable to be a hero. Is that it?"

She nodded sideways. "Not at all. I was just asking. Merely curious to know what you thought a hero was," She said simply, and he only doubted her for a very brief moment.

"In that case, yea. A hero is someone who does something great and remarkable. Heroic deeds that most simply can't do."

"That sounds about right," She started, and then her lips curved into an empty smile. "My answer is no, then. I don't think you'll ever be a hero."

He let out an exaggerated, exasperated breath. "Well that just sucks. So much for my childhood dreams I suppose…Can't say I'm surprised though."

"Neither am I," She said, and then he gently nudged her side with his elbow.

She parted her lips and let out a sound akin to a laugh, and he nudged her again. A little bit harder this time around, but thereafter relented, and even showed a minuscule smile.

"…Jerk." He also added after a pause.

"I know." She answered, and then they shared a good smile. Moments later, him asking her if she was totally honest about her answer.

"I was," She said, her genuine tone impossible to fake. "Sorry Jaune, but I just can't picture you a hero. I mean, I can totally imagine you pulling off awesome, heroic stuff on rarest occasions, but that wouldn't _make_ you a hero. It would merely be an exception. A true hero is someone who can do heroic stuff time after time, and you, well, I don't think that you can," She said, and didn't look apologetic at all while doing so. Of course, she wasn't mean or rude in the slightest either, she just…she was honest. And he liked it very much about her.

"I think you're right," He said, and she was rather surprised he didn't seem upset in the slightest. Or rather, instead of getting upset, it was resignation she saw in his blue. As if her words were merely an agreement to something, he knew better than anyone else.

_And I'm sure he does know better than anyone else._

She thought to herself, and soon after found herself staring at their linked hands. And as she did, she was immediately reminded of something she was aware of for quite some time at this point. _Something, _which turned out to be the true answer to the question he asked.

"You're not a hero, Jaune, and you'll probably never be one. There's nothing great or remarkable about the things you can do," She said, paused for a second, and then continued. "Even right now. The most you can do is make me feel just a little bit safer. A little bit braver, and a little bit hopeful about our future. There's nothing heroic about that, is there?" She asked, and he nodded sideways.

She continued. "See? You're not someone great out in the world doing great things. Heroic things. Instead, you're just the right person at the right time. For me. Doing little things which to the rest of the world mean absolutely nothing," She said, and paused once again. And then continued, but not until after she was enveloped by warmth and a feeling, she didn't quite know yet. Just knew that this feeling was lovely and pure, beautiful in its entirety.

"Only to me those things matter because Jaune… you're a bundle of tiny, good things I absolutely adore about you." She finished, and then followed a moment of silence.

"…"

That moment of silence lasted a little longer still. Before he took a shuddering breath, and his eyes glazed over with tears.

"That's…t-that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I truly mean that." His voice a mere whisper, he somehow managed to finish his speech without breaking down into tears.

She warmly smiled to him.

He hugged her.

She hugged him back.

He fully indulged himself into her embrace, her warmth and started to wonder.

Did it really matter that much if he ever was a hero?

To him, it probably did. But so, did this moment.

So, did being her bundle of tiny, good things.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

…

It was a hot, no, _exceptionally_ hot day for a spring. The air was humid, a sun scorching, and even the breeze itself seemed to grow weary and scared from the brutal weather.

"Hyaa!"

It was an open space. Namely, a large field of grass which stretched far into the horizon, where it eventually met a meadow.

"Hyaa!"

She cried out again. Her clothes damp and sticky, countless droplets of sweat flying everywhere as she moved around with vigor.

"Hyaa!"

Her long sword cut through an imaginary, invisible grimm. Thereafter, her piercing another one with her short sword. Accomplishing that, her tired features continued to deepen and distort under the strain of her grueling practice. In spite of that, she didn't stop just yet as both, old and new, sweat engulfed her slender but firm body, and she slashed her way through a horde of invisible grimm. Her long, blonde hair moving like a whirlpool, and it sometimes shielded her eyes from the blinding sun.

"Hyaa!"

She cried out one final time before finally reaching the point where she was too tired. Utterly breathless and spent to her bone, which led her to stay still for some moments, and she really wished the breeze would stop being so lazy. Unfortunately, it remained nonexistent as it was, and the girl merely closed her eyes, and emptied her mind instead. In doing so, she ceased her desires, and the only thing she was still focused on was her own breath. Her big, labored breaths.

"…"

Her thundering heart relaxed, sweat wasn't a brutal downpour, and her breathing stopped being so taxing and hard. Her lips closing, and she breathed just through her nose. And then opened her eyes, the youthful spark in her eyes not masked completely by an air of maturity she possessed.

"Oi."

A woman's voice behind her.

"Ma," She said, and then sheathed her weapons.

The older woman crossed her arms under her chest. "The dinner's ready, go stuff yer stomach. And be careful with training out're. Today's too hot me reckon."

Estelle cracked a reassuring smile. "It's alright, ma. I'm as careful as I need to be. And yes, I do want to eat something. And have a cold drink."

"Will get ya. Me special no less," She replied, and her daughter's eyes brightened a single shade.

"Yes!" She couldn't help but to exclaim like a child, and her mother grinned happily.

"Let's go home me little sunshine," She said, and her daughter was quick to oblige. Both of them walking along side each other, and Estelle glanced to her backside. To the views stretching far into the horizon, her eyes focused and sharp, as if she was searching for something.

"…"

She didn't find anything, but the hope in her crystal blue eyes didn't waver. Especially so when her mother put a hand on her shoulder, and then they looked at each other, and her blue was met with a promising smile. A smile which said everything she needed to know.

_Worry not, little sunshine. He's doing his best ya bet. Regardless of where he is._

"So, what's for dinner, ma?" She asked, and her mother smiled proudly.

"Me outdid meself this time. Me…" And she proceeded to explain what and how she cooked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

…

Yang was outside.

A little bit deeper into the woods, but not too much. A fine clearing surrounded by trees, and at this late of an hour, it captured nicely the silvery light of the shattered moon.

She just recently finished her workout, and at this particular moment, she was enjoying her well-earned rest. Allowing her exhausted and aching muscles to relax and recover.

"Phew…"

She kept panting and struggling to find a good breath, but in her lips was a tired, but also an honest smile. Finally, she was beginning to enjoy the physical training just like she used to. As well as the notion she could feel herself getting faster and stronger. More determined and willing to reach, and then go beyond her own limits.

"Okay," She quietly said to herself as her breathing returned to normal. Thereafter, her going through some stretch, and then she decided to simply go home. Only instead of going straight to her room as she usually would, she decided to first visit her dad's.

"…"

She opened the door to his room carefully.

With quiet, slow steps, she soon found herself next to his bed.

He was sleeping on his side. One arm kept close to his face, the other further away. His lips parted wide as he was loudly snorting.

_So you can finally enjoy some sleep even if I'm not inside the house._

She mused, and for a short while, she merely stared at him as he peacefully slept. Before her hand moved, and she gently, with just the tips of her fingers, caressed his temple. And then she kneeled down and kissed his temple.

Getting up, she walked over to his wardrobe, opened it, and fished out a random blanket. Thereafter, her moving back to his side, and she covered him with the blanket she found.

"…"

She glanced over him just a little while longer, wished him good-night, and then just as quietly as she had entered the room, she walked herself out.

And as she closed the door behind her, a jet-black bird took off from the window-sill, and disappeared into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

…

Tai's heart was racing. And so was Yang's, as well as Jaune's.

They all stared at the letter with a wide range of emotions bubbling inside.

"Just open it, dad," She said, and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

He blinked. Then blinked again, several times, and then swallowed hard, and meekly nodded.

"Yes…Yes, we should," He uttered, and after taking a deep breath, he unfolded the letter. After taking in another deep breath, he started to read it.

'My dear sister, dad and Jaune.

I'll start with you, dad.

And first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm really, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for hurting you. I know it couldn't have been easy to accept that I left. And I know that me apologizing doesn't solve anything, but even so, I want you to know that I really am sorry for hurting you like that. However, I just couldn't sit around doing nothing. I had to do something, or at least try to do something.

I'm a huntress, after all. And huntsmen always try to make things better, and that's exactly what me and my friends are trying to do. We're trying to make things better. And we're trying our hardest, and it isn't easy, and sometimes, we wish there was something else we could do. That someone else could do what we have to.

We have many regrets, and me hurting you, dad, is my personal one I regret the most. And yet, even in spite of all that, I still want to move forward. And so, do my friends, and we will because no matter how many doubts and regrets we have to bear, we know one thing for sure. As long as there is something, anything at all we can do to make things better. Opportunities to save lives and help those who need it, evil which needs to be defeated, it is our responsibility to take that action.

Because being huntsmen isn't one of the many regrets we have. It is our blessing, even as painful as it can be at times. That's why, I hope that you'll understand why I did what I did. And if you don't, hopefully my, our, actions will speak louder than words.'

He finished reading, and then handed the letter to Yang.

"Next part is addressed to you," He said with a voice quieter than usual.

She accepted it without uttering a word, but not until after giving him a glance.

He didn't glance back.

'…

My dear sister, Yang.

First of all, and most importantly, I hope that you're doing better than you did before. I hope you're recovering, and I hope that one day, I will see again that courageous, confident and at times, irritating grin that you used to have.

In many ways, you were my role model, and in many different ways, you were like a mother to me. You looked after me, you cared for me, you taught me things, and honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better sister than you.

Hopefully, when the day will come when we'll see each other again, you'll be proud of the things that I've done. And you'll be happy for your dorky, quirky, gun-loving little sister. And you'll be happy for yourself as well.

I know that you're going through tough times, but I know even better that you're above all that. You've always been stronger than any hardship you've ever faced, and I won't accept that this time, it's any different from that.

"I can do this, sis! Believe me! I know I can!"

You used to say that a lot when were little. Do you remember?'

She read it, and then passed the letter to Jaune.

"Next part is meant for you to read it," She said, and her tone didn't betray anything at the moment. Perhaps, there wasn't anything to betray just yet.

"Okay," He said just that, and accepted the letter, and then started to read it.

'…

Jaune.

Hi, Jaune!

I hope that you're doing better as well. I know it isn't easy to deal with all the burden, regret and that sorta stuff, but I know even better that you can get through it! I know you can! I…I always believed you could do awesome stuff.

Huh. You know, I can still remember all the pep-talks we had back in Beacon. I mean, you yourself never shied away from reminding me how much I've helped you. But funnily enough, you always seemed to forget of all the times when I was the one who needed your help.

I mean, remember that time I was crying because I wasn't doing so well in a combat class? It's a such a silly, stupid thing to spill your tears over, yet you didn't laugh at me. You took my distress seriously, and then you helped me to get over it. And I can still remember how grateful I felt to have such a wonderful friend like you by my side. Best friend, in fact. And you still are my best friend, and I hope that I am yours too.

That's why, even though we're not together right now, I think it's fair to make a promise we both will have to keep no matter what.

And that promise is, that we'll do our best in our lives! With our lives! You'll do your best. I'll do my best, and whoever breaks that promise, will have to…I don't know, buy the other person chocolate chip cookies for the rest of their life! No backing out, now! It's all set the moment you'll read this letter! Ha!

So please, Jaune, make yourself stronger again. And I mean it in more ways than just one.

Honestly, one of the things that I miss the most is your laughter. You always had such a contagious, bright one.

And I also miss the way we could be quirky together. Like standing behind a table, sipping a punch when everyone else was dancing.'

He read it, and then pursed his lips for some moments.

_I remember that, yea._

He did, and then noted the next part was still addressed to him. It just wasn't from Ruby.

'…

From Nora and Ren.

First of all, we miss you, Jaune.

It's been a couple of months at this point since we've last seen each other, but we think about you every single day. And we worry. A lot. And we often wish we were together right now, but, well, it is what it is, and hopefully, this is the way it should be. Even as worrisome and painful as it can be at times.

We still have faith in you, Jaune. Faith in you as the person, our dearest friend, and the great leader you used to be. And we also still have faith in the things you can do, and not only for yourself, but those around you. Yes, we do! And that means that even though we're not together right now, it is still your responsibility to live up to that faith that we have.

I will be super mad if you don't! I won't break your legs, but I will twist your ankles! Hard!

…Ahem. We love you, Jaune. We do from the bottom of our hearts, and that is just one of the reasons we wish you'd stop blaming yourself for what happened to Pyrrha. It wasn't your fault at all.

It was her choice. She knew the risks, but she also knew that she was the only one who stood a chance at all. And so, she tried, and it ended the way that it did. It's painful for all of us, but we also know that we have to move past it. And we know that you know it as well.

So please, learn to accept it. Live past it. We won't stop pestering you till you do. Seriously, we won't!

Lots of love, Nora and Ren.'

He offered the letter back to Tai.

He accepted it.

'…

Back to Ruby.

Well, I guess this is it for now. A farewell, I suppose. Me and my friends will continue our difficult mission, and as for you, I'm sure that you'll do what you can, with what you have, from where you are.

We'll meet again, I just know it. And when we do, I'll probably have lots more to say.

I miss all of you.

With love, Ruby Rose.'

Tai finished the letter. And none of them said a word for quite some time.

They needed some time to fully grasp the words which were written down by the people they missed dearly. And they needed some time to themselves as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

…

Tai was alone.

In his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. His back slightly bent over, most of the weight supported by his left elbow, and his eyes fixed on the letter.

He wasn't reading it. Moreover, he'd only read the whole letter three times ever since he'd first receive it. And right now, he was merely looking at it. His blue unfocused, and his mind wandering to aplenty of scenes, which didn't really exist outside of his own imagination. Namely, he was wondering with a heavy heart on what sort of trials and tribulations she's had to go through ever since she left. Moreover, ever since she'd realized the true essence of a huntsman.

_Heh…She really is just like you, isn't she, Summer?_

His lips a ghost of a smile, bittersweet memories of his late wife momentarily flashing before him.

He could still remember her. And everything about her. Her appearance, her demeanor. Her unyielding passion towards this world. Her love, or rather, the way she loved. And of course, he also could never forget her heroic nature, or unrivaled will and determination that she possessed. And the more he was dwelling into the memories of his late wife, the more he realized that Ruby was shaping to be very much like her. Something, which he both greatly adored, but also feared.

After all, Summer lost her life due to her heroic nature. Namely, her unyielding sense of responsibility as a huntress, and her burning passion to help better this world.

_And Ruby, she's…_He exhaled. A deep, heavy breath. His lips pursing into a stiff, straight line, and his eyes closing for a moment.

_I knew it. I knew you were meant to be a hero. Not because I wanted you to be one, but because you yourself wanted to be a hero more than anyone else. I mean, this letter itself proves exactly just that._

He contemplated, and then let out a wry hum. His closed eyes open now, and revealing a blue, which just perhaps was nostalgic in nature.

_Honestly, I think I knew you'd be a hero the moment you expressed your desire to be a huntress. No, actually, I might have known the moment you opened your eyes for the very first time._

He thought to himself, and then let out a tremulous breath. His lips a wry smile for a moment.

_Honestly, being a father is harder than being a huntsman has ever been or will be._

He mused, and then let out a voiceless, dark chuckle. Thereafter, reading the letter again. Slowly. And briefly stopping after each sentence.

When he was finished, he quietly sighed, but his features seemed to relax, if at least slightly.

"No matter what I'd say or do, you'd always find a way to do what you have to do, wouldn't you-" He stopped himself short.

He wanted to say Summer, and this realization led him to muster a brief, but also an honest smile. However, behind his warmly curved lips, and his blue which was somewhat relaxed now, an unyielding worry lived within him.

He was worried, and he'd always be. However, he also knew that Ruby was doing what she was supposed to do. Or at the very least, what she wanted to do.

"Oh, I'll give you a harsh one when we'll see each other again. Trust me, I will, Ruby," He quietly said, and then nodded to himself a couple of times. Thereafter, him setting the letter aside, and he then rose to his feet, and slowly walked himself up to a window. And let his gaze wander about.

_I wish you all the luck in the world, Ruby. And I know you have what it takes to accomplish even your biggest goals. It'll be harder than you can even imagine, but not impossible. At least not for you._

He mused, and then let his mind wander just like his gaze did. Or at least so he figured he'd do, but his mind didn't wander at all. It remained at a single piece of memory, and until after he recognized what that piece of memory was, did he fully indulge himself into it. His eyes closing, and he was lost to the world. Just like the world was lost to him.

…

"_She's beautiful. So incredibly, incredibly beautiful."_

"_Yes. Yes, she is." He quietly uttered, and was so mesmerized by the tiny miracle before him, that he didn't notice how striking his wife's smile really was._

_Even if dead tired, it didn't hinder at all her incredible expression to portray the purest joy she felt at the moment. _

"_She'll be brilliant, our daughter. She'll do greater things in her life than both of us ever could combined," She said with a perfect conviction, and then gently, lovingly kissed her newborn daughter's cheek._

_He snuggled closer, and then hugged them both._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

…

Jaune was outside.

Standing still with his back pressed to the wooden wall behind him.

It was around dusk, and the sun was setting down into the horizon. It's orange light slowly but surely fading.

He thought this sight to be pretty. He thought it to be relaxing, soothing as well. And even if his inner world wasn't a mayhem, this calming sight was still very much appreciated. It helped him to put his thoughts and feelings into the right places, and hence, he kept staring at the fading, orange light for quite some time.

"…"

The sun had settled down completely, and it was dark now.

His thoughts and feelings were in the right places, and he felt himself at a complete peace. He even closed his eyes and just focused his mind on his even breathing. The way his chest moved forth and back, his lungs filled and then emptied of air. Before he opened his eyes, lifted his gaze, and his soothing blue met the infinite, dark one above. And he then thought of the letter, but only just briefly.

Honestly, there wasn't much to think regarding the letter to begin with.

After all, he was staring to get better. He was also slowly but surely moving forward. He knew that Pyrrha's death wasn't his fault, and he didn't blame himself for it anymore. That's why, instead of thinking about the letter they wrote, he began to think about _them._ And the moment he did, he was almost overwhelmed by his desire to see them. To hug them, to say that he loved them, and then, regarding his dear teammates, Nora and Ren, to apologize as well.

_For how apathetic I was towards you during those last few months before we parted. For being blind to your care, and even worse yet, to simply ignore it at times._

He thought with a heavy heart, and then let out a heavy sigh.

In retrospect, he only now could fully grasp how arduous a toll Pyrrha's death had been on his body, soul, and his mind, but fortunately, that heavy, gloomy fog had cleared up quite a bit.

He could see better. See what's around him. See and know what is precious. And even though he hadn't seen his teammates in several months now, he could remember their faces crystal clear. Just like Ruby's he could as well.

_And I'll never, ever forget. I can promise you that._

He thought to himself, and decided he'd be by himself just a little bit longer.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

…

She was alone in her room.

Sitting on a bed with her back resting against the wall behind her. Her legs were crossed, and she was staring at the wall opposite to her. Her lilac merely a reflection of her inner world, although, it was just shy of being a mirror to the person she thought of as well.

_Ruby._

She was thinking about her sister. And as she was, her fingers clutched into a fist, but it wasn't a tool to beat or threaten someone with. It was just a sign of frustration, and disappointment towards herself for how badly she treated her sister during those last few months before she left. Or rather, it wasn't even so much that she treated her badly. She simply ignored her, just like she did her dad.

_I'm sorry._

She voicelessly apologized, but that only seemed to sour her mood. She didn't want to apologize to thin air. She wanted to hug her sister, and only then tell her how sorry she is.

"Damnit…" She quietly cursed to herself, and then closed her eyes for some moments. Her fingers digging deeper into her palm, but fortunately, when she thought of her dad and Jaune, or rather, what all three of them were striving to do, the tension subsided. Her frustration and disappointment faded, and she let out an even breath. A moment later, her eyes opened, and her lilac was calm, if slightly saddened as well. And within her was a small, cold ember.

"…"

Her lilac grew distant, and she allowed herself to reminisce on the wonderful, fun memories she shared with her sister. And as she did, that cold ember grew colder little by little, and eventually, her lips trembled, and she then pursed them tightly.

_We really did have a good time together. Dragging you along on my crazy adventures was always fun. You weren't fond of that sometimes, but I knew for sure you were having a blast most of the time. Otherwise, you wouldn't have laughed or even smiled like you did so many times._

She mused, and then sadly smiled, and allowed herself to be enveloped by the bittersweet feeling. Before she wiped her soundless tears away, and then mustered a minuscule, but also an honest, good smile.

A hopeful smile.

_I may have been a shitty person, but I won't let myself to stay one. Otherwise, I'd never be able to properly apologize to you._

She thought to herself, and her smile widened a bit.

_Also, I have those two to look after, so I'm short on time when I can let myself to be cold and pathetic. I have to try my hardest for them as well._

She mused, and that small, cold ember was now glowing with a bright, warm light.

…

_It was a late evening, and the two sisters were in the yard of their home._

"_Are you sure about this?" Little Ruby asked, seemingly doubtful and worried, yet her silver was awash with curiosity and excitement._

"_Of course, I'm sure." Little Yang answered, her lilac still focused on the manual for a box of fireworks, which lay close to their feet._

"_What if something happens?" She voiced her concern, and was still torn between temptation and refusal to be of any part of this._

"_Like what?"_

"_Well…" Ruby started to think. "What if we injure ourselves? Or what if our dad finds out that you stole a box of fireworks? And then used it without his permission? He's gonna be super- duper mad if he does."_

_Yang offered her a much too nonchalant look. "We won't injure ourselves. I've even read the instruction so we'd be safe. All we have to do is press this button, and then a timer sets off. We'll have a full minute to walk a safe distance, and then, when a timer will reach zero, the lids will come off by themselves, and then bang! We'll get to see something pretty cool and beautiful!" She spread her arms wide, and then continued. "And I totally didn't steal it. I just borrowed it from our shed."_

"_The one you broke into?"_

"_No, I didn't break into it. I was simply testing how safe that lock was, and what do you know?! It wasn't safe at all!"_

"_Okay, but he's still gonna be mad, right? Because you used it without his permission."_

"_He won't be."_

"_But-"_

"_He won't be." She repeated herself, and then used her most effective weapon in convincing her little sister to be a part of her sketchy schemes. She completely ignored all of her sister's sound warnings and points, and simply told her that everything's going to be fine in the end._

"_Okay, then! Let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed happily._

"_Let's!" She too, exclaimed happily, and moments later, she pressed the button. Thereafter, the two of them moved a fair distance away._

"_Just a few seconds left, I think," Yang said, and literally a couple of seconds later, the fireworks came off._

"_So awesome!" Yang cried out at the top of her lungs._

"_This is so cool!" Ruby's voice wasn't a note quieter than Yang's._

_And both of them continued to watch with glee. Linked their hands with one another, and truly enjoyed every single second of the loud, colorful splendor before their sparkling eyes. Namely, the already beautiful, starry night-sky momentarily resembling a scene from a painting of a yearly festivals summer night. A night not only lit up by the fireworks and lights hanging from an array of lined up wooden booths, but so it was by the people. Their beautiful, bright faces embellished by a smile, and a spark of joy well alive in their eyes._

_And even though the two sister's yard wasn't adorned by an array of hanging lights, and only two of them were present in this one, precious moment, the summer night-sky before their eyes felt to be every bit as beautiful and alive. Their faces a true embodiment of joy, and a tangible excitement well alive in their youthful eyes. _

_This moment was theirs, after all._

"…"

_The colorful, loud splendor came to an end, yet their smiles didn't fade away just yet._

"_That was so awesome. And beautiful too," Yang said._

"_I think so too." Ruby wholeheartedly agreed._

"_See? Nothing went wrong, right?"_

_She laughed. "Yes! You were right this time!" She happily exclaimed, and a mere moment later, they both froze._

"_Yang!"_

_A voice of a particular, angry man echoed like a thunder._

"_Oh, gosh!" Little Ruby was in a panic mode instantly. "He loudly called you by your name! That means he's really angry!"_

"_Curses! He said he'd be away for at least an hour or two."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_We…" Yang started, but couldn't really think of a single sound idea. And they didn't have much time!_

"_We totally shouldn't have done that," Little Ruby said in a tiny, guilty voice._

_Little Yang gave her a look. A moment later, her feeling guilty as well, but not because she was in trouble. Instead, she was feeling guilty because of how quickly her little sister was robbed of her joy. However, at the very least, it helped her to decide what was the right thing to do._

"_Just run to your room, and pretend that you're asleep, okay?"_

_Ruby gave her a puzzled, concerned look. "What about you?"_

_Yang cracked a brave smile. "I'll stay behind and talk to our dad."_

"_But…but I could help you! I could use my super sad puppy dog eyes, and maybe he'd simply forgive us!"_

"_Or maybe he wouldn't forgive us, and you'd get into trouble as well!"_

"_But-"_

_She spun her one eighty, and then pushed her forward. "We don't have much time here, so just hurry up. Please!" Yang pleaded her, and then offered her sisters concerned look a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, trust me. And if you'll listen to me, you'll be fine too!" She said, and a few moments later, Ruby nodded._

"_Okay. And good luck to you!"_

"_Just go already." Yang urged her, and finally, Ruby obliged. She was quick to enter the house, and then run to her room._

_Yang turned the other way, and then crossed her arms under her chest. Widened the gap between her feet, and planted them hard into the ground._

'_I'm not afraid of no man, grimm, or a man pretending to be a grimm.'_

"_Yang Xiao Long."_

'_But my dad when he calls me by my full name…yea, I'm a little bit afraid of that._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

…

It started off as a somewhat regular day.

She woke up, felt she had a decent sleep, and then noted he was the first one to be up and about somewhere. Then she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, desiring to make herself some coffee.

He greeted her with a welcoming gaze, and two, steaming mugs of coffee.

"This one's for you," He said, and she gladly accepted. And felt so stupidly charmed by this utterly simple gesture, she didn't think before kissing him on his cheek.

He froze for a moment.

She didn't, but felt somewhat sheepish, even shy in her own way.

Meanwhile, he had regained his composure, albeit his heartbeats were still a little bit faster than usual, and his cheeks were tinted a mellow red. Be it as it may though, he gave her a look she'd never forget, never would want to, and then softly kissed her forehead.

"So, how's the morning?"

"Great."

And moments later, they sat down, and enjoyed talking about very mundane things.

…

A couple of hours later. Her room.

"You've gotta be kidding me," She said, as the day which up until this point was mostly ordinary, _now_, most certainly wasn't.

"Nope. No kidding at all," Tai said.

She continued to peer at the steel, prosthetic arm with bits of wonder. Her eyes going from left to right, right to left, up and down, and down and up.

"That is the finest piece of hi-tech right from the Atlas military. They promised it functions almost the same as a real arm, only it packs a much harder punch."

She heard him say, and some moments later, her lilac was fixed into his blue. She was merely unsure now.

"Why?"

"You're infamous enough that you got under their radar. They said it'd be a real shame if a talented, promising student like you would go out of the duty like that."

"…"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if there even was something she wanted to say. Hence, her gaze going back to the prosthetic arm, and she tried to salvage at least a couple of words, if possible.

Tai continued in the meantime. "I've actually had it for a few months at this point. But I didn't show it to you because I knew that you wouldn't even care to try it back then. Maybe now you will."

"I definitely won't make any promise on that."

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Give it a solid thought, at least. I sincerely believe it could be a step forward for you."

"I'll…I'll think about it, yea," She said, and even though she didn't sound reassuring at all, he still nodded in acknowledgment.

After all, he knew he couldn't really ask of her anything more than just that.

"Good," He said, ready to leave now. "If there's anything you need, or if you have any questions, I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Okay," She said just that, and a couple of moments later, he left her room.

She sighed, scratched her head, and then moved herself closer to Jaune, who was sitting on the edge of her bed this whole time. And then offered him to have a closer look at the steel, prosthetic arm.

He accepted it, and she then sat right next to him.

"…"

She waited a little longer still, and then asked, "So, what do you think?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, it's not like there's much to say unless you'll give it a try. I mean, it looks kinda cool and fancy, but other than that, I have no idea." He answered, and then handed it back to her. "What about you?"

She shrugged as well. "It definitely looks cool, yea, but just like you said, there's not much to say other than that," She said, and they then sat in a complete silence for a while. Before he parted his lips, and then asked her the most important, and also difficult question at this particular moment.

"Do you want to give it a try?"

_No._

She voicelessly answered, gave him a look, and could see in his blue that he knew. She then mustered an empty smile, moved even closer to him, and let herself rest against his side. As she did, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and her empty smile was now a genuine one.

"Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"I think I'll give it a try. I mean, I will."

"Okay. But what made you change your mind all of the sudden?"

"Well, first of all, if I don't, this spectacular piece of hi-tech made by Atlas military itself will end up being just a piece of junk."

"True, but you don't really care much about that, do you?"

"I don't, and that's why, the main reason's that I want to be stronger. Simple as that."

"Okay." He didn't say anything more than just that, and she didn't expect him to.

After all, she was absolutely certain he knew most of the reasons, why.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

…

Tai, quite literally, was blown back as he blocked her steel fist with his forearm. Thereafter, him lowering his guard, and he then cracked a smile with a hint of pain.

"That arm's definitely not a joke, alright. That was one helluva wicked punch I just blocked."

She faked a brief smile, and then looked at her clenched, steel fist.

_It's quite something, yea._

She knew it to be true, but also couldn't deny, or even ignore how alien, foreign this thing attached to her body felt.

_It's kinda surreal, I guess._

She thought to herself, and then noted that something didn't feel right within her. A moment later, her shaking her head, and she then raised her guard up. A lilac which could be easily mistaken as determined now peering through the opening of her raised…_arms_.

She wasn't determined. She was desperate. A sudden opening of gates, which led fear she wasn't familiar with run through her in abundance. In response, she clenched her jaw tightly, and her fists soon followed suit. However, even as she steeled herself to slowly overcome this fear, she realized that, perhaps, she couldn't. Or rather, she couldn't just slowly, cautiously walk through it. She'd have to take a leap. Even grow a pair of wings and overcome this unfamiliar fear within a single take.

_But can I do that?_

She asked herself, and was quick to realize this wasn't something she'd be able to figure out in her mind. She'd just have to try, take a leap of faith in a way, and see where she'd end up landing.

She planted her feet hard.

Tai's body tensed a little when he saw her rush towards him. When she was close enough, she leapt, and cocked her arm back, seemingly ready to punch. However, he ended up ducking under her kick, and the moment her feet touched the ground, he evaded a punch. And then another one. Another one. She then threw an elbow at him, but he dodged that as well. She proceeded to throw hooks, uppercuts, knees and kicks, and eventually, everything else that she knew, and even stuff that she didn't but merely made up right on the spot. It was an utterly reckless rush right down to its core, but the one thing that truly surprised him was her expression.

She was terrified. Her lilac drenched in fear, as if she was fighting someone or something other than him.

_Which I'm sure she is._

And yet, instead of trying to take things slowly, she rushed. She threw herself forward recklessly, maybe even stupidly, but most certainly bravely.

He cracked an invisible smile.

Even if her fighting was a mess, he was truly proud of her. After all, she was trying her best right before his eyes, and she did that while facing opponents much stronger and tougher than him.

_And that's nothing short of incredible._

He truly believed that, and hence, he wanted to fully respect a resolve as amazing as hers. Therefor, the next hook which he blocked, he also countered.

Her face snapped to her left, she felt her knees weaken and as a result, she stumbled backwards a couple of paces. Fortunately though, she did stay on her feet, but there certainly was no denying what a wicked punch that hook was. She even felt a taste of blood in her mouth.

_I guess he tore through my aura with a single punch._

She touched her lips, and her fingers were painted red as she looked.

_Honestly, that's kinda messed up, but I also wouldn't expect anything less from him._

She mused without a lick of humor, and then she noticed her hand was shaking. Actually, her legs were too, or just her entire body, really. That foreign fear had overtaken her even more so that it had before, and she was still helpless against it.

_Crap._

A voiceless cuss, something slowly started to dawn on her, and she then found herself looking at Jaune.

"…"

She was quick to look away from him because somehow, when he gave her a worried look, she just…she wasn't sure what happened.

_Maybe I just can't do it. Maybe taking a leap is simply too much for me._

She looked at her trembling hand, and then tried to make a fist. She could do it just fine. And then she tried the same with her prosthetic one, and also succeeded.

_This amounts to nothing, though._

She knew it to be true as her shaking hadn't lessened at all.

_It's almost ironic, really. If anything, now with this piece of junk attached to me, I should feel braver and stronger, shouldn't I?"_

She wondered, and in her mind, it seemed to make a perfect sense. It was a sound, logical reasoning, after all. It _should _make sense, yet somehow, for some reason, there was a part of her which outright rejected, even mocked her seemingly sound reasoning. She was fully aware of that now, and it got her thinking.

_Seriously, what exactly am I afraid of right now?_

She asked herself, and knew that this wasn't her being afraid of engaging in combat. She could fight with Jaune just fine, especially lately. Of course, with that being said though, she was fully aware if she was to be in a dangerous, raw and uncontrolled fray, she'd still be afraid. Perhaps even terrified, but this wasn't a case like that. Even as ridiculously powerful as her dad most certainly was.

_If I'm not afraid of the fighting itself, then…_

She kept on wondering, her lilac glued to her clenched, steel fist. This piece of high-tech which supposedly functioned the same as a real, organic arm. Perhaps even better, but most certainly good enough that a crippled person like Yang could do no worse than someone who doesn't need prosthetics. Basically, she again would be able to do everything and anything. And…and her crippled body wouldn't be…it wouldn't be a hindrance anymore.

She finally figured it out.

_I'm losing my one, biggest excuse._

Her excuse to not fully go back to the world she once used to know, and was a part of. After all, as long as she remained to be a crippled person, she could always excuse her weaknesses, her moments of weakness. She'd pretty much be free to choose how much responsibility she would take upon herself. And at any given moment, she could cut some of it off, and people around her would understand, moreover, accept it.

_But now, if I were to fully accept this prosthetic arm, I wouldn't have that excuse to rely on. And I'd be closer than ever to how things used to be._

She mused with mixed feelings, and then finally, through rigorous, conscious effort was able to lessen her body's shaking.

Meanwhile, Tai's patience and faith had reached the bottom, and he was so close to call it a day, but right before he would, he noted she, after all, had some fight and will left in her eyes. Not a lot by any means, but just enough that he wanted to see this through right to the end. He didn't know if pushing her even further was right or wrong, but he sincerely hoped she could make something happen. If possible, a miracle.

_So, please._

He slid his left foot forward.

_I'm counting on you to make a miracle happen!_

An overwhelming desire born from the depths of his heart, and he rushed at her. A mere moment later him being right in front of her, and his fist was cocked back in a stupidly wide and obvious arc.

Meanwhile, she had yet to move a muscle. She had yet to gain courage to leap.

_Do it! Take off! Come on!_

She couldn't.

_Damnit all!_

She braced herself for an impact, and even closed her eyes, and once again, shuddered the same as she did before. And then she heard a voice and ducked. Opened her eyes, and her body wasn't trembling at all.

Tai clenched his jaw in anticipation.

He didn't know the exact moment it happened, but she didn't look desperate. She looked determined, and he also noticed she wasn't looking at him. Something, or rather someone else, but she wasn't looking at him.

_Jaune._

She lowered her prosthetic arm to her waist. Motors of many sizes and shapes coming to life, gears spinning and grinding against each other. When she was ready, she launched her steel fist upwards, and it crashed right into her dad's chin. Momentarily lifting him off of his feet.

_With you by my side, I can even take a leap._

Unvoiced revelation visible in her lilac, and she then brought out all of the fight she had within her.

Tai defeated her soon after.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

…

Blue and yellow sparks scattered about as her steel fist collided with his shield. He could feel the force travel all the way down to his feet, but he wasn't blown back, and it gave him an opportunity to strike back. And he did, but she, unsurprisingly to him, dodged his attack. Thereafter, her striking him back, but this time she used her real arm.

Bang!

His shield protected him from a round of her Ember Celica. A hot, empty shell was thrown out of the chamber, and she smirked, and attacked him again with a combination of two straight punches.

Bang, bang! Bang!

But he blocked three because she threw the last one to try and surprise him, but didn't succeed. A heartbeat later, him dodging a sweeping kick by quickly jumping back a couple of paces.

She lowered her guard for a moment.

"Damnit, blondey. You've become a bit too good at shielding and dodging attacks. It's almost boring to fight you now."

"Thanks, I guess. And to be fair, I'm just trying really hard not to die here."

She chuckled. "Well, you're doing a pretty good job I'd say."

"Guess I am." _But on the flip side, I haven't really landed any of my own strikes, so that definitely sucks._

He thought to himself, and then tried to figure out what he could do to change that.

Unfortunately, she wasn't patient enough to let him brainstorm in peace, and he soon found himself fending against her attacks.

"Whoa!"

Just like she said, he was good at shielding and dodging attacks, but as a result, his own offensive work was lacking any vigor. And if taking in the bigger picture, it meant that ultimately, she didn't worry about her own defense, and was given aplenty of room to unleash absolute hell-storm upon him. Eventually, it overwhelmed him, and her punches and kicks started to land. And once they did, she made short work of him, and he was put flat on his back. Gasping for a breath, and aching all over the place, as if he was hit by a train.

She lowered her guard.

"This will do for today. You did well, Jaune."

"Did I, really?"

"Yes, you did." She answered, and in her opinion, he really did.

"…"

Somehow, he didn't really feel like saying anything. He just observed the night-sky instead. The starry night-sky. And then inhaled a less painful breath, and noted he could still move him arms. His head, legs and even his entire body, really. Plus, he still had some aura left within him.

Another breath.

He rose to his feet. Moreover, tightened his grip around the swords handle, and lifted his shield to his chest.

"Still not enough, eh?" She muttered in a quiet voice. Her answer being the determined glint in his blue, or just how madly focused it was.

Her lips an invisible smirk, she started on him with an intent to end this. But so, there was hope, perhaps even belief within her he wouldn't allow her that. At least not easily.

An array of sparks, blue and yellow, some almost red scattered about. Then she punched with her left, and a thunder followed, as well as a minuscule cloud of hot smoke. Her Ember Celica struck true at his chest-plate, and he was blown backwards and onto his back. However, he quickly rolled himself over, and was back on his feet. And the moment he was, he bee-lined towards her. His sword firmly gripped in his hand, a storm in his blue, and a certain voice awaking within him.

In a mere moment, they were within a striking distance.

Her fist was cocked back, and she was ready to strike him down, but just before she would, he did something incredible. Something incredibly stupid, that is.

He threw his shield away.

No, it wasn't a strategy. It wasn't something born in his mind. He merely heard that unfamiliar voice, and it told him to face her head on.

_Because if you can do it, then so can I._

That was his own voice, and he then lifted his sword high above his head. Gripped the handle with both of his hands, and that foreign voice became one with his own, and it set itself free to be a mighty roar.

"I can do it!"

Enveloped in a faint, but still thoroughly brilliant light, he brought his sword down.

A lapse of judgement on her part. She tried to block his attack by lifting only one of her arms. In an instant, his strength overwhelmed her, and his sword struck true. And even though his attack wasn't powerful enough to cut through her aura, although it sapped an impressive amount of it, it most certainly left a deep, lasting impression on her. The sheer energy of his movements, the incredible strain on his face, and that battle-cry which seemed to be embodiment of pure determination and guts. By putting it all together, it created an experience she most certainly wouldn't forget any time soon.

"…"

Both of them were speechless for a moment. She still tried to fully comprehend what exactly just happened, while he was simply spent to his bone. So utterly exhausted, he collapsed to his knees, and couldn't even hold his face above the shoulders.

"…"

This silence lasted a couple more moments, before finally, she figured things out, and then offered him a hand.

"You know, Jaune," She started, and waited for him to notice her hand and accept it. And the moment he did, she helped him to his feet. "Had you been this strong back at Beacon, you'd be a tough match for just about anyone. Myself included."

"I think you're right," He said, and she was actually surprised that he agreed with her sentiment.

"Wait, did I just hear a half-decent confidence coming from you?" She even added, and was truly curious how'd he answer.

"Confidence, you say," He started with that, and after giving it some serious thought, moreover, reviewing that last attack which he made, something incredible started to dawn on him. "You know what, I think you're right. I genuinely believed in myself for a moment," He said incredulously, and then briefly cracked a brilliant, bright smile, even chuckled, actually.

She cracked a smile herself, although hers was soft and endearing. A gentle, meaningful curve in her lips which spoke of…it spoke of a certain, absolutely precious truth that she started grasp more and more with each new day.

"And how did it feel like? To genuinely believe in yourself, even if just for a moment."

"It felt great," He started his answer immediately. "It felt like I could do anything."

She cracked a sly smirk, crossing her arms under her chest. "Even something that _I_ can't do?"

"Absolutely." He answered while cracking a sly smirk of his own.

"Get lost!" She exclaimed heartily, and gave him a push.

One, which normally wouldn't be a big deal, but with how exhausted he was, it turned out to be a different story. Basically, her push made him fall backwards and down, but before he would hit the ground, he got hold of her hand, and made her fall with him. He landed flat on the ground, while she atop of him.

She let out a quiet chuckle. "You see, Jaune? If you can't even handle a tiniest push from me, there's no way you're capable to do something that I can't do."

He smiled, and then, as he fully noticed the beautiful, starry night-sky, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Didn't say anything for a moment, but simply enjoyed the lovely notion that she was in his arms. And only then, moments later, he parted his lips to say something.

"Yang?"

"…Yea?"

"Watching you overcome your weaknesses is what inspires me the most. And before I knew it, it also helped my confidence to improve. In other words, not only I knew I did the right thing, I was also certain I did the thing right. Does that make sense?"

"I think it does," She said, and then felt how he unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Moments later, her standing back on her feet, and she then helped him to his. "However, I have to add that your being with me is one of the biggest reasons I'm able to do what I do," She said, and didn't let go of his hand. "So really, as long as we stay together, there's still so much we can do. Even more than we can imagine, I think," She said with a smile, and he smiled back.

"I'm sure you're right," He said, and she could see bits of confidence glimmering deep in his blue.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

…

Same night. Her room.

Oddly enough, she really wanted to wear his hoodie this night. She wasn't even sure why, but the most plausible reason seemed to be because of how adorable it was. Of course, why she wanted it so much on this particular night was a mystery to her, but nevertheless, she did. And she knew she'd get it, and it turned out to be just a matter of asking him. In fact, he seemed more than welcome to share his hoodie with her.

And he was, because he figured she'd look really cute in it, which turned out to be true. Although, he also guessed that with long sleeves she'd look even cuter, but he was plenty satisfied as is.

She was satisfied as well, and even wanted to give a small token of appreciation. Hence, she left, and then minutes later returned to her room with two, steaming mugs of coffee.

He gladly accepted his, and after giving it a careful, slurping sip, he noted his coffee was made perfect down to a t.

She was satisfied with hers as well, and the two of them stood next a window. Their mugs in their hands, and exchanging some small talk. Just a few words here and there. Also, some smiles, smaller and wider, and a chuckle, perhaps even a laughter was shared seldom. Of course, there were moments of silence, when both of them looked outside, and let their minds wander for a bit. Before they looked at each other, and exchanged a few words again. Maybe a smile or two, and he then sipped on his coffee, and glanced outside.

She had a sip of hers too, but then, instead of glancing outside, she looked down at her steel arm.

He was quick to notice.

"Have you gotten used to it? At all, I mean."

"I have, somewhat. I mean, it really is an impressive piece of hi-tech, I'll give it that. Appearance aside, it functions almost the same as a real, organic arm which ironically enough, is the most jarring part about it," She said, and giving him a quick look, she could see he was struggling to find any words to say, hence she continued. "But…there is one thing, however. I guess I could call it a short-coming, but anyways, I can't feel neither cold or heat with this prosthetic arm," She said, and as a form of a quick demonstration, she dipped one finger into the still hot coffee. "Nothing. I don't feel any heat or even the slightest bit of warmth. I can only feel it's a liquid." She explained, and then pulled out her steel finger.

He noticed she looked…almost sad, really. Or perhaps she really was, he just wasn't sure at the moment. What he did know, however, was that he still lacked any words to say, and it slowly but surely started to frustrate him. But frustration didn't help, and it only continued to sour his mood. Before she took his hand into hers, and then squeezed it.

"What is it, blondie? You seem troubled for some reason," She said, but she actually had a pretty good guess what it could be.

"I just…I don't know what to say, really. I really want to, but I have no clue, what."

Her guess was right.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"But," He started, and then squeezed her hand back. His blue firmly fixed into her lilac now. "it's really bothering you, isn't it? I mean that thing which you mentioned about your prosthetic arm."

"The fact that I can't feel neither cold or heat with it?"

"Yea."

She went silent for a moment. And then looked down to their still linked hands. Some moments later, her lilac peering at her prosthetic arm, and she then placed the mug she was holding with it down on the window-sill. Did the same with his one, and then got hold of his other hand with her steel one.

"Yang?"

"It really does bother me, it's true. But do you know why?"

"Well, obviously because it's…" He started, but his confidence quickly faded.

Somehow, that sadness he saw in her eyes, even if he didn't know what exactly it was, he was certain it meant a different answer than what he imagined.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

She looked down to their linked hands, and then back to his eyes. "It bothers me because I can't feel the warmth of your hand. Even right now, when I know that I'm holding your hand, I don't feel any warmth at all. I just can't with this prosthetic arm, and I _hate_ that. I really do." She voiced that sorrow he saw in her eyes, and for a moment, he was stunned speechless. Before he found his voice, but didn't a sound, coherent thought to go along with it.

"So that is what…wait, seriously? That's it? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it's a trivial thing, I just…you know, gah! I'm not even sure myself what I'm trying to say!" He sounded almost frantic, and he then heard her letting out a genuine chuckle.

"It's alright. I think I kinda get it. You just probably didn't expect me saying something so corny."

"Yea, probably," He started, but then, as he thought a bit more about it, he realized something else. "Actually, I was more surprised that, well, something like feeling the warmth of my hand mattered that much to you."

She cracked a smile, and it seemed that the sadness in her eyes started to slowly, but surely fade. "Yea, saying it aloud, it actually did sound kinda awkward and jarring, but…that's the truth. I mean, the only other way I can put it, is that feeling the warmth of your hand is the most endearing way I can be sure that you're close to me," She said, and then briefly let her gaze go astray, and quietly hummed. "Okay, now that definitely sounded corny," She said, and soon after, her lilac was back to his blue. "But then again, that's the truth, Jaune. And honestly, there are other things about you which might seem trivial, or even insignificant, but to me, to me those things matter."

He cracked a good smile. "Well, you did say I was a bundle of tiny, good things you absolutely adored about me."

"I did. But I never asked if you were fine with that."

"You kidding? That's like the best thing in the world."

"What about being a hero? That was really important to you, wasn't it?"

"Yea, but it'll take me at least a couple, or even dozens of years to achieve."

"Regardless, it means that you haven't given up on being a hero someday, right?"

"I guess no. No, I haven't."

"You're actually quite stubborn, it seems," She said, and she then let her lilac down to the floor. Her lips tightly pursed, and her shoulders seemed to visibly tense up.

He could feel she was squeezing his hands harder than she did before.

"Jaune."

"Yea?"

"You can be a hero, a huntsman, or whatever else you could eventually want to be, but…just promise me that you'll never have to leave me. That you'll always be close to me, okay?"

He pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist and her shoulders.

"You try and name me even one good reason why I should ever leave you, Yang."

"Well, something unexpected could always happen, and you'd have to-"

"Shut up, and you're wrong."

She quietly hummed to herself, and then momentarily closed her eyes, and simply indulged herself into the proximity they shared.

"I mean, good things started to happen because we were together. That alone is good enough a reason why I would never want to leave you," He said, paused for a moment, and then continued. "Besides, I want to be together with you. Today, tomorrow, and all the days after tomorrow," He said with a tiny, wonderful smile, and a moment later, she opened her eyes to look into his.

"You sure about that? That's a lot of tomorrows you'll have to spend together with me, you know."

"I'm pretty damn sure, yes."

She heard him say, and even though there was a lick of humor to his voice, the sincerity in his blue was absolutely real. And she loved it, and she...

"Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"Hopefully, this is the right thing to do."

"What is?" He asked just before she pressed her lips to his. And as quickly as it happened, she slowly inched back to have a look at his eyes, and she noticed; yes, this was the right thing to do.

"Jaune?"

"...Yea?"

"I-" She started, but then hesitated for a moment.

"Yang?"

"Y-yea?"

And he smiled to her. Just that. A little, honest curve in his lips, but that was plenty enough she could voice that precious, endearing warmth in her chest. And do so with a smile which made him absolutely sure that he felt the same way she did.

"I love you," She said, and could see the same truth in his blue before he even uttered a sound.

"I love you too."

But even so, hearing him actually say those words to her was...it was...she kissed him again. And he then kissed her back.

The night was quiet and peaceful, as well as lovely through and through.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

…

They woke up together in her bed.

He lay flat on his back, while she had secured herself into his arms. Her head resting atop of his chest. She ever so slightly rose up, and they greeted each other with a smile, and she then gave him a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, indeed," He said, and their smiles widened just a bit.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

…

Tai's gloved hand reached to his chin; his eyes pointed to the empty bed of dirt lining the wall of his house.

"Hmm." He hummed to himself, in his mind running through options of flowers he'd like to grow this year. Namely, this early in the fall.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

…

It was a late evening, and Yang was outside, training by herself.

Tai knew this to be as good a chance as he'd ever get to have a one on one talk with Jaune, and so he used it. Hence, the two of them were now in the kitchen, sitting by a table, and across each other. The small talk which they shared was indeed, very small, and Tai was quick to decide he'd simply get straight to the point.

"Jaune."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, please, continue to take good care of my daughter. It's the most I'll ever ask of you," He said.

"…"

For a moment, Jaune was taken aback and speechless.

Tai was quick to notice that, and he then cracked a minuscule grin. "Your reaction implies that you definitely didn't expect to hear something like that."

Jaune blinked, and was back to his senses. "Actually…I had no idea what I expected to hear. But still, that did surprise me, I admit," He said, bits of sheepishness scattered about his face.

Tai nodded once. "I think I understand. After all, it's no secret I wasn't fond of you being here at first. I was confused, doubtful, even jealous at times, but above all else I…I was hurt. Because she allowed you to be close to her even when I, her own dad, wasn't allowed that," He said, and there was a hint of sadness and pain to his eyes.

"I'm sure there was a reason for that." Jaune answered with an uncertain, meek voice as he remembered how rocky Yang's and Tai's relationship seemed to be when he first started to live with them.

"I know, kid, I know," Tai said with an empty smile, paused for a moment, and then continued. "Anyhow, it's exactly _because _she allowed you to be close to her that I never asked you to leave. I…I knew that her being alone, she'd have a very, _very _difficult time to get better. And so, I figured, since she allowed you to be close to her, that's what mattered the most, and I would accept that," He said, and then, as he continued to stare into Jaune's eyes, he cracked the tiniest, honest, good smile. "And now I know I made the right choice. You proved yourself to be exactly that someone she needed, and at the time when she needed that special someone the most," He said, and Jaune couldn't help but to muster a tiny smile himself.

"Thank you."

Tai nodded sideways. "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Oh, no, it's alright-"

"No." Tai interrupted. "Nonono…thank you, Jaune. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you." He voiced his sincerest gratitude, and since Jaune was at loss for words again, he continued. "I just want you to know that I really, _really _appreciate everything you've done for her. And know, if there's anything you ever need, I'm more than willing to help you." He finished, and figured he picked his words just about right.

Jaune finally found his words too. "Honestly, all I ever did was try and do what I can. And so, did she, and together…well, together we managed to do more than we first thought we could. That's why, I don't think I deserve as much credit as you give me. She, no, _we _started to get better because we were there for each other," He said, his blue truthful to its core.

"You know," Tai started, nodded a few times to himself, and then he continued. "that sounds about right. You two just click together in all the right places."

"Somehow we do." Jaune agreed, and then they shared a brief smile of acknowledgment.

Moments later, Jaune realizing this to be as good a chance as he'd ever get to ask Tai something. One thing though, it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to ask, and hence, he started to brainstorm the best way to go about it.

Tai was quick to notice that Jaune was thinking hard about something, and it got him curious.

"Everything's okay? It just seems like there's something weighing on your mind."

"Everything's okay, I was just…I was just thinking, really." He gave an ambiguous answer, and Tai decided to be patient. He'd simply let Jaune figure out himself if he wanted to tell more or not. And it seems that he did, because moments later, he parted his lips and slowly started.

"You see, I was actually wondering if you could help me with something."

"I told you, didn't I? I'd be more than willing to offer you help if you ever needed any."

"That's right."

"So?" Tai inquired, and Jaune briefly went quiet. Before he gathered enough courage, and then exhaled an even breath.

"So, the thing is…"

And he went on to explain the kind of help he needed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

…

All three of them stood outside. Their feet digging deep into the colorful carpet made of fallen leaves.

"So, what do you say?" Tai asked as his gaze, just like theirs, was still pointed to their house.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think it looks fine the way it is."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "I think so too."

Tai crossed his arms under his chest, and thought about it some more.

Honestly, they were pretty much right, but even so, there had to be a possibility that with a new paint-job, their house could look even better.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

…

Yang was in the kitchen, making a dinner.

She needed some salt, and so she reached for it, and grabbed it with her left hand. She then frowned a little, and found it to be mildly irritating.

After all, she was originally right-handed, but due to losing her right hand, she became a lefty. However, she now had her prosthetic, right hand, but the old habit remained as it was. She was still a lefty, and she figured that wouldn't change unless she trained her brain to operate otherwise. And be conscious of even the smallest of things, like reaching for something she needed.

_Is it worth the effort?_

She asked herself, and honestly, she wasn't sure about that.

_Whatever._

She could think about it later, but right now she had to make a good, delicious dinner.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

…

A door opened, and a woman with long, messy, blond hair and summer bright eyes entered the room. In her hand an envelope which she held close to her chest.

"…"

For a moment, she just stood there, and simply observed what her children and husband were doing.

The youngest daughter and husband were sitting on a couch, playing a video game. The oldest daughter behind them, standing, smiling, clearly enjoying herself as she watched those two compete in an even game so far. Two other daughters were to the far-left side of the room, talking about something. The rest of her children weren't present.

Taking in a shaky breath, she spoke up.

"Oi, me've got a letter," She said, and everyone turned to look at her. Their eyes widening when they noticed that she was crying. "It's from our wonder-kid, Jaune." She barely managed to utter, and it took but a single moment before everyone exploded into a mayhem of emotions.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

…

This night should have been an ordinary one.

At the very least, she planned it to be, and truth be told, it was ordinary for a decent while. She was outside, training, and on this night, she was crushing all of the exercises like she hadn't before. Of course, it also meant that once she was done, she was spent to her bone, and some of the following minutes were spent lying flat on the cold ground. Under the infinite rooftop which was the night-sky. When she was rested enough, she rose to her feet, and wanted to head home.

And that's when this night came to be something else entirely.

She froze solid midway her second step, and only a moment later her foot awkwardly landed onto the ground. She didn't blink, and honestly, she seriously wondered if what she was seeing right now was real. After all, it was so sudden and completely unexpected. One moment she was simply in the process of heading home, and literally a second or two later, something unnatural appeared hovering just above the ground, and then a figure walked through that…_something_. A figure which she could faintly remember seeing before, somewhere, but the moment this person took off its bony mask, is the moment Yang Xiao Long momentarily lost her touch with the reality.

"Yang."

"…Mum?" Her voice was like a ghost. Barely, if at all, tangible, and she still couldn't believe she was looking at her own mum. Mother, rather. "What…" She tried a sentence, but it faded off, and she lost her voice completely.

She just continued to stare, flabbergasted, and the world around her seemed to shrink. Or perhaps disappear altogether, but even that wouldn't really faze her any more than she already was. She just…this…it truly was a surreal experience through and through.

Her mother appearing before her just like that.

She searched years for her. Chasing after clues and gathering information. Getting herself into all sorts of trouble, and at times, she even found herself involved in situations that she shouldn't have been a part of. But now, _now _here she was. Standing before her, and her expression speaking of nothing at all as far as she could tell. As if seeing her own daughter after so many years wasn't a big deal for her.

_Then again, maybe it isn't._

A coherent thought managed to spark into her consciousness, and that was enough to finally bring her back to reality. And the moment she returned to her senses; she was finally able to actually _feel_ something. At first, just mere flickers of a singular emotion. One heartbeat later, more flickers appeared, and they belonged to a new, different emotion. This continued many times over, and at some point, flickers became fireworks, and then fireworks turned to be a violent bombing. A complete and utter chaos within her, and eventually, she herself wanted to explode. And see what would become of it, but then, as her inner chaos and bombing reached its peak, she suddenly snapped.

Not by realizing what was within her, but by merely remembering.

She remembered months of absolute misery she had to struggle through. She remembered how much she hated herself during that grim time of her life. How horrible and weak, pathetic she felt, and if fact, she was.

"_I want so stay here. For a while, at least." Jaune finally spoke._

"_Thanks, lil'cracker," Tai said._

But then, she remembered Jaune coming into her life, and rekindling with her dad. She remembered everything they had to go through to get to the point where they were now. And lastly, she remembered, or rather, she _didn't _remember her mother being a part of any of that. Nor the good, nor the bad. Nothing.

She just wasn't there.

And once she fully grasped and accepted that truth, the inner chaos and bombing subsided tremendously. She calmed herself down, and her expression resembled her mother's, if only slightly hostile, perhaps. She set her eyes strictly forward and then, without uttering a single word, she just started to walk towards Raven.

Truth be told, her mother didn't know what to expect from her daughter. She couldn't tell a thing from her expression, she couldn't read her body language, and honestly, Yang's reaction to her sudden appearance was a stark contrast to what she expected it'd be.

When her daughter merely walked past her without even sparing a glance, Raven's mask finally gave in a little, and her eyes widened ever so slightly from being surprised, as well as confused.

"Yang?" She said her name, and after a couple of paces, her daughter stopped. She pointed her look upwards, as if looking at the sky, and some moments later, it seemed that she took a big breath, and then audibly exhaled. And then, a moment later, she partially turned around.

"I'm done with you, Raven," She said with an even voice. A tired one, but so it was even, and Raven's eyes dilated further, and even her lips opened up a bit.

Yang continued, and her expression seemed to grow weary too as she did. "When I needed you the most, you weren't there for me. When my dad needed you the most, you weren't there for him. Instead, you were off somewhere doing…I don't know, _something. _Something which I guess was, and will be more important to you than being with your family. And for the longest of time, I wanted to know, why? Why did you leave us? Was it solely your choice to do it? Why did you never come back? Why did you never even try to establish any sort of contact with us? Why, why, _why_?" Her weariness was her voice. She paused for a moment, and her lilac seemed to dull momentarily, but seconds later, the focus returned and she continued. "But you know, what? After going through everything that I had to, and experiencing plenty of things during the most difficult time of my life, I've fully realized something. I now know better than ever before what's truly important," She said, and then inched her body ever so slightly closer to Raven. "So really, there's only one answer I really need to know. Are you ever going to stay with us?"

Raven actually hesitated before answering. "No. It would be too dangerous if I did."

"…"

There was a brief pause, her lips a stiff line, her gaze going astray, and something stirred from within. It wasn't a chaos, a mayhem of thoughts or violent bombing of emotions. Just a small, bitter and cold wave extinguishing the minuscule torch she kept alive for all these years.

Disappointment.

"If so, we have absolutely nothing to talk about." Her voice was her disappointment, and she turned away from her mother. And then started to head home. "And by the way, don't you even dare to see him in person. I swear I'll rip your heart out if you will," She said one last thing, and then walked away in silence.

Raven just watched as she did so. Before she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, and realized she hadn't felt so alone and weak in a very, _very _long time.

"You've grown stronger than I realized, haven't you?" She quietly said, and of course, no one answered.

That's when she felt completely alone.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

…

It was a late evening, and the pair was in the kitchen. She was making a snack, and he patiently waited as she did.

"…"

More minutes passed in a relative, comfortable silence. She was quite focused on the task before her, while he found it to be quite amusing that she displayed a greater sense of responsibility while making a snack, than she did to studying back at Beacon.

_Priorities, I guess._

He humored himself with a silly thought like that, and a minute or two later, she put the plate down on the table.

He cracked a smile. "A plate full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, yet Ruby's not here to eat them. I've never felt so sorry for anyone before in my entire life." He figured it'd be harmless to joke a little bit about that, and it was since she cracked a minuscule, but also an honest smile.

"She's missing out big time, yea." She even added, and then sat down beside him. "Especially because I'm pretty damn good at making them," She said, and a moment later, she slightly shook her head, and let out a soft, quiet chuckle. "Gosh, she'd always get so _ridiculously _excited whenever I would make chocolate chip cookies. I mean, I can practically see her drooling lips and her big, sparkling eyes as I say it."

He hummed, amused. "Oh, trust me, I believe you. Ruby's never been good at being subtle about the things that she likes."

"Totally." She agreed, and he then grabbed his first cookie. Bringing it close to his face, he was quick to notice the sweet, almost captivating aroma which tremendously strengthened his urge to take a bite. And after he did, his eyes noticeably widened, and a spark of delight channeled through him.

"This is delicious!" He said with an elevated voice, earning a grin from her.

"I told you. I'm pretty damn good at making them."

"You are!" A wholehearted agreement, and after he ate the cookie he had in his hand, he reached not for one, two, but _three _cookies at once.

She grabbed one herself, and after taking a bite, she nodded satisfied.

"Yep, it tastes exactly like love I'd say." She nonchalantly dropped a bomb like that, and he was soon grinning like an exuberant child.

She felt her heart melt at the sight.

Honestly, at this point, she wasn't embarrassed to say even the corniest stuff to him. In fact, she wanted to because it pretty much guaranteed that he would beam at her with a child-like grin she simply loved to bits.

"Maybe something to drink?" She asked.

"Like milk?" He inquired, and she figured it'd go very nicely with the chocolate chip cookies.

"Milk it is then," She said, and a few minutes later, two glasses of milk were put on the table.

He took a healthy sip, and then continued to devour the cookies.

She enjoyed some herself, but most certainly didn't eat them with the kind of vigor he did. Obviously, he wasn't a monster like Ruby was, but for a mere mortal, he showed a rather impressive appetite. It actually took him half a plate before he finally stopped, and then let out a satisfied sigh.

"Man, that was good," He said, and then lazily finished his glass of milk.

It was pleasant to hear him being thoroughly satisfied, and she put a hand over his, and the other one supported her head. Her cheek sunk into her prosthetic palm.

"…"

For a while, neither of them said a word. She simply gazed into his eyes, and noticed how utterly peaceful his expression was. Perhaps even tranquil, or just a little bit distant, although the gentle glimmer she saw in his blue seemed to hint he was fully present, but she was curious still.

"What is it, blondie?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just, you have this almost dreamy look on your face. I thought that maybe you were daydreaming about something."

He nodded sideways. "I wasn't. I was just happy, is all."

She heard him say, and after giving it a very brief thought, she leaned closer to him, and then kissed his forehead. As well as she caressed his cheek, and then rose to her feet.

"If you say so," She said, and then moved herself to the kitchen countertop. "I'll make us some coffee. Or is it another glass of milk that you want?" She asked in a lighthearted, playful tone.

"Coffee will do," He said simply, and a minute or two later, she started to pour water into the kettle.

"I can make some sandwiches if you want. Even your favorites, if you'll ask me kindly enough."

He leaned back on his chair. "You know, it seems like you want to spoil me today."

She finished pouring water into the kettle. "There's nothing wrong with that every once in a while, right?"

"Well, I certainly don't mind that."

"So?"

"To be honest, I'm stuffed so I guess I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," She said, as she placed the kettle on the stove, turned on the fire and waited for the water to boil. "And here I thought I would even add three slices of ham. And extra mayo."

His eyes perked up. "Well, on the second thought…"

She hummed, amused. "I'll make you one," She said, and then moved herself to the fridge to get what she needed.

He bent forward, and let most of his upper weight rest on his elbows. And he quietly watched her, but not for long because he felt a growing urge to move himself closer to her. To hug her, and kiss her hair. And then simply let her be in his arms for a while.

In the following moments, he did exactly just that.

She looked back, perked her eyes up to meet his, and then, since he didn't say anything, she figured this was just a small token of appreciation.

_So instead of being a huntress, I'm more suited to be a housewife, I guess._

She humored herself, and some moments later, she finished making the sandwich, as well as the coffee.

"It's done, blondie."

"Okay," He said, and then both of them sat down by the table.

He was rather quick to finish his sandwich, but not so much his coffee. He sipped it slowly, and merely enjoyed the bittersweet taste it left in his mouth after each sip that he took.

She, on the other hand, finished hers rather quickly. And after she did, just a couple of moments later, her lips parted wide as she yawned, and he could see her eyelids started to grow heavy.

_She's probably tired and wants some sleep._

He figured, and then gently squeezed her hand, and he wanted to suggest that she'd better get some rest now. However, right before he would, she sealed his lips with her own. And then she leaned back, and he noticed that even though he was sure she was tired still, she masked it perfectly with a simple, but loving smile. Not a hint of exhaustion left on her face. Only that loving smile, and a pair of lilac eyes which were focused solely on him. As if to say; it didn't matter how tired or sleepy she was, if there was something, _anything _she could do to make him happier, she would. Simple as that.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Yang?"

"Yea?"

"Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

"Sure," She said, and was somewhat surprised that before he would leave, he'd kiss her. But it was a pleasant surprise, and she then waited for him to return.

"…"

Truth be told, it actually took him quite a bit of time to return, but eventually he did.

He walked into the kitchen, stopped, and stood still and quiet for a while.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Jaune?"

Hearing her voice, he blinked, and started to randomly look around the place. Before his blue stopped on her, and a moment later, he sighed.

"I just…well, I wrote something for you, and I wanted to read it to you."

_Well, that's kinda sudden, but whatever._ "So, what's stopping you?" She asked him, and then noticed he had a piece of paper in one of his hands.

He mustered a sheepish smile. "I'm not exactly a professional writer, you know?"

"And?" She inquired, and then dismissively shook her head. "Jaune, it really doesn't matter how good your writing is. As long as it's something you wrote yourself, I want to hear it. it's really that simple. Besides, the worst thing that can happen is me laughing my ass off," She said with a perfectly even voice, and he genuinely couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

_Oh, what the hell…if I'll be a laughing stock, at least it will be her laughing at me. _He wryly thought to himself, and then figured he might as well give it a shot.

"Okay. I just have to read it, right? Nothing difficult."

"Exactly. You just have to read it."

"Right," He said, and then cleared his throat. Took a deep breath, and then exhaled. A moment later, his lips parting as he started to read.

'It's true that I want to be a hero. To do heroic deeds, and be someone whose name would be written down in history books. To be that person who can stand in the light without casting a shadow. Or cast a light in the darkest of times.

However.

I'm well aware that even the greatest heroes eventually succumb to the absolute force that is time. So, no matter if just a simple, average person or the greatest of heroes, I too would eventually be just an old, powerless man. My memory barely a ghost, I would struggle to remember what my life was really like. Even my name would eventually be forgotten to me, and I would become mere remnants of a life what once used to be.

But.

During my last moments in life, if I were to see your face, and then hear your voice, I'd finally remember. I'd be able to remember my name for one, last time.

And yours.

Yours I never forgot.'

He finished reading it, and then hesitantly focused his eyes on her.

"Jaune?"

"Yea?"

Her eyes shined brilliantly, and for a moment, just a single, perfect moment she looked so gorgeous, the world around him faded into the nothingness, and all he could see was just her.

"I loved it. In fact, I'm almost angry you didn't want to read it to me."

"It's not that I didn't want to read it, really. I just…hesitated."

"Well, hopefully you won't the next time," She said, and then wanted to get up and closer so she could give him a kiss. However, he stopped her.

"Wait!...Wait. There's something else that I wanted to do. What I _have _to do," He said, and she was quick to notice just how serious he was. In other words, even if she genuinely had no clue what it could be that he needed to do, she knew it was really important to him.

"Well, go ahead then. I'm waiting," She said, and decided to give him a reassuring smile.

He stared at it for a moment, and then managed to muster a minuscule smile of his own. Or rather, his entire expression softened tremendously. His blue speaking of nothing but love he felt towards her.

_Here it goes then._

A thought to himself, and then he took a knee.

Her eyes ever so slowly started to widen.

He put the piece of paper away, and then put his right hand in his pocket. A moment later, him pulling it out to reveal…

For a moment, she genuinely lost her breath, and stared at his hand in stunned silence.

He placed his free hand on her knee, and then gently squeezed it.

She seemed to go back to her senses. And the moment she did, she blinked a couple more times, but just like before, all she could see were two, golden rings.

"Jaune, you…" She tried a sentence but failed. However, a moment later, she tried it again and succeeded. "It…it almost feels like a dream that you would propose to me so suddenly." She quietly uttered.

"Well, I guess today's the day it became clear to me that I want to," He said, and she could feel her heart pound in her chest. As well as her face becoming incredibly warm.

"Today, you say…" Her voice quiet and soft still, her state of absolute wonder started to cease a little as time moved on. In fact, she even chuckled a little, and then gave him a look which spoke of something akin to wry amusement. "Wait…Wait a second. So basically, what you're saying is that after everything we've been through together, it was a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk that finally convinced you to propose to me?"

"No, but yes. I mean the sandwich you made me was incredible too!"

She lost it.

"Buwhahahaha!"

She just couldn't take it, and burst into the liveliest laughter he'd ever seen from her. Including the Beacon.

She laughed so hard, she almost fell out of her chair several times, but he was always quick enough to prevent that.

"This is just, hahaha!" She tried a sentence, but failed. And instead, she continued to laugh for quite a while longer.

He genuinely couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

_Well, she's clearly enjoying herself, so I'm doing at least something right…right?_

He wasn't sure still, but if nothing else, to see her be so thoroughly amused by his quirkiness was absolutely endearing.

"…"

A couple more moments passed, and her exuberant laughter finally started to fade. Once it had settled down completely, she was heaving like she'd just ran a marathon.

"Oh, I…I just…I can't believe this." She barely managed a sentence, and even her eyes were watery from how hard she was laughing before.

He scratched his head. "…Well, I did want to surprise you."

She let out a brief, quiet chuckle, and it seemed that her breathing started to even out. "That you did, Jaune. Your timing's so awfully awkward, I love it," She said, and continued to wipe away her tears.

Meanwhile, he was patient and wanted to give her all the time she needed in order to fully compose herself. Before he realized that even though she continued to wipe away her tears, they grew anew and bigger.

He now knew she was actually crying.

But even as she did, her lips were a quivering smile, and it gave him that little bit of extra courage he needed.

"Yang." He softly uttered her name, and then took her hand into his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Would you be my wife?"

_Yes! _An attempt to muster her voice, but at this point, she was crying so hard that she simply couldn't. However, what she could do and did, is collapse to her knees, and then snuggle into his chest. Embrace him, and do so as if he could disappear at any given moment.

He of course, embraced her back, and this time, he truly would give her all the time in the world she needed.

"…"

Unsurprisingly, it took her quite a while, but eventually, she was both emotionally and physically spent enough that her tears finally stopped. She felt somewhat empty, but not in a bad way. In fact, she felt refreshed, and as if the weight of her world became much lighter.

"Jaune." She uttered his name, and realized her voice was back. Somewhat hoarse probably, but that didn't matter.

She leaned back just a little, so she could perfectly see his face. And then gently caress his cheek, and see how his lips curve into a beautiful, precious smile.

She smiled back, and her lilac looked the softest it had ever been. "Jaune, of course I say yes. I would love to be your wife," She said, and their eyes brightened immensely.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"No."

A very, _very _confused look, and she almost burst into a laughter.

"I'd say we first have to put on our rings."

He blushed, and his gaze momentarily went astray. "Oh, wait…yea, yea I guess we should start with that."

She quietly chuckled, and didn't mind at all his clumsiness. "Let's do it then," She said, and then, as she reached for one of the engagement rings, her eyes widened just ever so slightly. A sudden realization in a form of recognition, as well as connecting some dots struck her true, but fortunately, she recovered very quickly.

_That's okay._

Quickly enough he didn't notice her very brief, odd reaction and just a few moments later, both of them were wearing their rings.

"…"

For a moment, they simply appreciated the wonderful fact they were officially engaged. Before he inched his face ever so slightly closer to hers.

"So, can I kiss you now?"

"No."

He gave her a look, as if he didn't understand a thing in this world anymore, and she let out a lively chuckle.

"Gosh, you're so easy to mess with."

He blushed embarrassed, and then pinched her cheek hard enough that she actually yelped a little.

"Okay, okay, sorry about that."

"I can't help it, you know. You're all the color I need in my world. My sweetest sugar cube in a cup of bitter coffee. My best shield and my mightiest sword, and the only star I'll ever need to see in the night-sky. I take what you say deeply to my heart."

She heard him say, and she then blushed, embarrassed.

He couldn't help a grin.

"Oh. Oh, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes," He said with unwavering confidence, and during that second when she was at loss for words, he sealed her lips with his own. Before he pulled back a little, and asked her again.

"Can I?"

"You just did, didn't you?"

He shyly smiled. "That's because you were messing with me."

She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry," She said sincerely, thought for a moment, and then continued. "And of course, you can. I'd never say no to your lips." She added, and when his eyes shimmered like a child's who just received the best birthday gift ever, she knew she did just the right thing to redeem herself.

"Now that it something I'd like to hear more than just once," He said with an exuberant grin, but moments later it softened, and came to be a warm, precious smile.

Then followed a kiss, and she of course, kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her as close to himself as he could. She wrapped hers around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

A moment of bliss. A moment of love expressed through solely voiceless means. A moment of invulnerability by being completely vulnerable to the other. And then…then a minuscule, subconscious realization that something was slightly different this time.

Perhaps they kissed each other with a new found vigor. Maybe the torches they carried for one another became just a bit brighter, warmer. Or it could the simple case of the excitement bubbling inside since they now kissed each other as a couple which was officially engaged.

Whatever that difference was, when they finally parted their lips, both of them were genuinely out of breath and panting. Their faces just ever so slightly reddened, and they refused to break the eye contact, as well as wouldn't let their lips be apart for more than an inch. Before they both smiled, a tiniest bolt of sheepishness striking them both, and that was enough to wear the spell down.

She did kiss him again, but it was just a quick, simple peck on his lips, and she then buried herself into his chest.

He in return kissed her hair, and then let his head rest atop of hers.

"…"

A moment of quiet peacefulness. They enjoyed it. They loved it.

He kissed her hair once again, and then buried his face into it.

She inwardly smiled, and the open palm which she rested against his chest closed, and was now a harmless fist. She slightly turned it, and her lilac locked onto her ring.

_There's no doubt about it. It must have been hers._

She concluded, since she could recognize the one Jaune was wearing used to be her dads.

_It must be._

She thought to herself, and for a briefest of moments, a rush of conflicted feelings struck her true. Before she closed her eyes, and shifted her attention towards the sound of his heartbeats.

_It doesn't matter who it belonged to before me._

A simple truth, but she did know it would take her some time to fully accept it.

_And that's okay._

Because eventually, she'd not only learn to fully accept that simple truth and her ring, but she'd love it too.

_You're the one who gave it to me, after all._

Her lips a lovely smile, and she continued to listen to the sound of his heartbeats.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

…

"I'll be downstairs, okay?" She said, and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay." He answered, and soon after, she exited the room.

He looked to his left and through the window. And as he did, he briefly wondered about the world that he used to know.

…

It was a middle of the night, and she was peacefully sleeping in his arms. A sight he could never grow tired of.

_I wonder if she's having a dream right now?_

He entertained himself with a thought like that for a while. Before he yawned, and noted that his mind finally started to drift towards sleep. But just before he would fall asleep, he thought of his friends. And wondered; could they too enjoy a peaceful night's sleep?

…

He read their letter again.

And as he did, he was reminded of how much he actually worried about them.

…

He read their letter again.

In fact, he'd probably read it one too many times at this point, yet no matter how many times he'd do it again, that lingering worry always persisted to remain as it was.

…

"So, what about this one?" She asked as she held up a photo of herself and Ruby. Only about a decade or even more younger.

"…"

He didn't respond.

"Jaune?"

He blinked, and then quickly turned his eyes to her. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a moment," He said, and since she didn't notice that snippet of worry lingering deep in his blue, she didn't think much of it.

"Is everything okay?" However, she still decided to ask him.

"Yea." He answered convincingly enough, and for now, she didn't have a reason to doubt him.

"Okay," She said, and then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiled.

_Sorry._

He voicelessly apologized, but for now, he wanted to keep his unspoken worries to himself. "You both look like you're having the best time of your lives."

Right now, however, he wanted to enjoy his time with her.


	44. Part one

Part one.

…

Early morning. Their bedroom.

Jaune was alone right now, while Yang and her dad were somewhere outside, doing some training.

He himself was looking through the window, and doing bits of thinking here and there.

_The sun's rising._

He noticed the faint, yellowish glow in the far distance, which ever so slowly started grow bigger and stronger. As well as it stretched closer to him, and in a way, it almost looked as if the scenery, the infinite whiteness of early winter before him was being engulfed in gold. A truly beautiful, brilliant color, which soon reminded him of her.

_Pyrrha._

A brilliant gold suited her perfectly. She had a golden heart, and she exuded brilliance in everything she did. He truthfully believed that, and moments later, little waves of bittersweet warmth washed over him.

He was genuinely glad to have known someone as amazing as her, even if her passing away was so brutally painful and difficult to accept and live with.

_You'd be an amazing huntress, Pyrrha._

He didn't have a single doubt about that.

_Actually, you already were._

He corrected himself, and then sighed. That bittersweet feeling growing just a little bit stronger, but he let it be for a while.

He wanted to remember. To reminisce of her, and to simply let the memories of her remind him that she too, was a big part of his life. And that even in her passing away, she'd always be in his heart, and in his memories of her.

"…"

He thought of her a little longer still.

…

_He fell flat on his back, and felt defeated in more ways than just one._

_She sheathed her weapons, and then offered him a hand._

_He hesitated to accept it. "Pyrrha, I-"_

"_I'm not giving up on you." She cut him short. "And you shouldn't give up on yourself as well," She said sternly, but then her features relaxed, and her lips came to be that so familiar, encouraging smile. Her emerald green eyes brimming with genuine expectation._

"_Damnit, Pyrrha," He said with a wry grimace, and then accepted her hand. "It seems that these days I can't even pity myself in peace. You really are a tough partner to have."_

"_Sorry." She apologized, and helped him to his feet._

_He cracked a smile. "Oh, well, it's not good to wallow in self-pity anyways, right?"_

"_Exactly." She smiled back._

"_But how about just a little bit of self-pity every once in a while? I can afford at least that much, right?"_

"_Oh, Jaune…" She shook her head, a wry grin across her lips. "You're a tough partner to have as well, did you know that?"_

_He scratched his head, his expression sheepish._

_She sighed, but a moment later let out a vibrant chuckle._

…

He remembered with bittersweet fondness, and then let the memories of her fall back to the depths of his mind. And his blue was fully focused now, and he fixed it not so much on the sunrise, but rather the endless line of the horizon.

He imagined the world outside the one what he knew, and in doing so, he thought of them.

_I wonder, how you guys are doing right now?_

He asked himself, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry because he didn't know. After all, the extent of their communication for the last eleven or so months was just a single letter they sent. And even then, they didn't really go into any great details about their journey up until that point. They only mentioned it was extremely difficult, but honestly, that was a given.

_At least all of them were still together._

He thought to himself, and wished that nothing had changed about it even after he, Yang and Tai had received their letter. A mere thought of losing either of them made his heart clench painfully, and he then closed his eyes, and forgot how to breathe for a moment.

_Just don't think like that. They all are still fine. Just fine, okay?_

He tried to reassure himself, and luckily, when he opened his eyes, and his blue was met with the sunrise again, it helped him to somewhat ease up. His grim thoughts backed away, and he could breathe just fine.

Even so, however, he still couldn't help but to feel restless, perhaps even guilty about the fact that his dearest friends were out there, doing their best to do the right thing, even risking their lives and maybe facing impossible odds while he…he was just here. Admittedly, living a good life with his love and her dad, but it, it somehow just didn't feel right to him anymore.

He did know there was a big part of him which absolutely didn't want to let go of the good life he was living right now. To put it simply, he didn't want to risk losing it. Most of all, he didn't want to risk losing her.

_Because I know she'd be coming with me if I said that I want to go and look for them. No. She'd be coming with me no matter the reason or place I'd go to._

He was absolutely sure, and as much as it warmed his heart, such notion most certainly scared, or even terrified him.

_But even so…_

He really was getting restless. To simply live a good life while his friends were trying to better the world.

_Damnit._

A brief moment of frustration, he sighed and then pressed his forehead to the almost warm window glass. And emptied his mind for a moment to think of nothing. Before eventually, he tried to put his recent thoughts and feelings together, and reach at least some sort of an answer.

He was afraid to leave the safe, comfortable life that he knew behind, and in doing so, endanger her because she would follow him. However, the desire to move beyond the borders he'd created for himself started to noticeably grow stronger and stronger. But a lot more than that, he just wanted to see his friends. To make sure they were okay, and to show that he still loved them, and to help them do the right thing.

Therefor, the more he stared at the rising sun, its yellowish glow stretching closer and closer to him, the more he grew sure of the answer he searched for.

He'd still think about it for a couple of days at least, and also, he needed to have a talk with her too.

But after that…after that, there would be no more guessing or contemplating things. Just a definitive choice to make born from the answer.


	45. Part two

Part two.

…

A couple of days later. Daytime. Their bedroom.

Jaune and Yang were sitting on the edge of their bed, their expressions serious, but especially Jaune's.

"Yang?"

"What is it?"

He pursed his lips, blinked his eyes down to the floor, and then back to her lilac. "I was…I was wondering, are you happy with the way things are right now?"

She blinked, her expression speaking of confusion and growing worry. "What? Why? Of course, I'm happy Jaune. Why wouldn't I be?" She inquired, and after he didn't say anything, she started to guess herself. "Jaune…could it be that you think we rushed our engagement?" She asked with as neutral a voice she could muster, but worry and a sliver of sadness was still clearly audible.

He snapped, and got hold of her other, prosthetic hand. "No! Absolutely not! I love you, Yang, and I'm one hundred percent sure about our engagement!" He said in a loud voice, and for a moment, she even found herself startled by it.

He lowered his head, his look apologetic. "Sorry. I, I didn't mean to raise my voice like that."

She quickly composed herself, and gave him a tiny smile. "It's okay," She said, pressed her lips to his, and then gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Just tell me then. What's bothering you right now?" She inquired, but then nodded sideways. "No. In fact, you've been thinking hard about something these last couple of days, haven't you?"

He nodded.

"I want to know what. Maybe I could help you if you'd just tell me what's weighing on your mind," She said, and then, as he continued to stare into those caring, supportive eyes of hers, his reluctance started to fade, and he could feel himself ease up.

"You're right. I mean, I was going to tell you anyways, but I just hesitated is all. Now I don't, anymore," He said, and then they shared a brief smile.

"I'm all ears, blondie."

He heard her say, and a moment later, he started.

"The thing is that lately, I've been wondering if maybe we should go and look for them," He said, and it took her just a few moments before she realized who he was talking about.

"You mean Ruby, Nora and Ren, don't you?"

"I do."

"…"

For a moment, she didn't say anything. She simply averted her eyes from his, and some moments later, let out a quiet breath. And then gazed back to his eyes.

"It's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

He lightly shook his head. "It isn't really about that, but rather-"

She cut him short by pressing her fingers to his lips. Thereafter, she removed them, and then put her hand to his cheek, and didn't utter a word for a while.

"Yang?" He uttered her name, his eyes ever so slightly dilated.

It took him a few moments, but he noticed her lilac spoke of several emotions at once. Or rather, they passed before her eyes one after another, and some even mixed together to create a new one. Before eventually, only one settled in firmly, and it was…he couldn't tell.

"It's what we should do, right?" She finally spoke, and it took him a moment to fully snap back to his senses. Also, he figured he saw courage into her eyes. Or at least something akin to it.

"I think we should," He said, and only now realized the hand which she still held to his face was ever so slightly shaking.

He put his own over hers. "I just need you to answer me one thing. And please, be completely honest about it because no matter what you'll say, I won't think any less of you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you think we should do it?"

"Yes…I mean, I'm scared to do it, but I believe we should."

He cracked a knowing smile. "Honestly, I feel very much the same way."

"So, you're afraid as well?"

"I am. I'm afraid to leave behind this good life that we have here. And…" He hesitated for a moment, and she saw fear in his eyes she couldn't recognize. "And I'm afraid that something might happen to you if we will. N-no, I'm actually terrified of that." He even started to stutter a bit, and his blue fell down to the floor. His eyebrows scrunched, and his lips a singular, ever so slightly shaking line.

She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other one around his neck, and then pulled him close to her chest. "Even so, we should still do it," She said with a quieter, soothing voice, and continued so too. "Besides, Ruby's my sister, while Nora and Ren are some of the best friends that you have, so if there's anything we could do to help them, we should. We couldn't before, but now we can, right?"

He nodded.

She kissed his hair, and then gently stroke it. "Let's do it, then. Even if we're afraid, or even terrified," She said, and he then placed his hand on her forearm.

"Yea." He quietly uttered, and then closed his eyes. And let himself be engulfed by her wonderful presence, as well as her warmth.

She kissed his hair once again, and then rested her head atop of his. "I also might add that we've only been engaged for now. There's no way I'm gonna kick the bucket before we get married. And there's no way I'm gonna let you kick yours."

He heard her say, and they then shared a brief, tiny chuckle.

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, I'm not gonna let you kick yours as well."

She smiled. "So basically, you're saying that you are now strong enough to protect me?"

"Yes," He said, and she could hear that he truly meant that.

Her smile widened and then, for a few moments to come, it almost felt like she was coated by something incredibly warm and gentle. As if his warmth became something seemingly tangible, and it covered her, making her feel as if nothing at all in this world could hurt her.

"Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"I'm counting on you to protect me."

"I will," He answered without hesitation or doubt, and then both of them fell silent.

"…"

She didn't let go of him for a very long time.

_Don't worry, Jaune. I'll always be by your side._

She made a promise, and didn't let go of him still.


	46. Part three

Part three.

…

A day later. Evening. Tai's room.

"Dad, there's something we must tell you," She said, and Tai could immediately tell it was something serious. Neither hers or Jaune's face spoke of any nonsense or amusement, and truth be told, it made him feel on the edge.

"Just please, get straight to the point," He said, because he knew the longer she'd take to say it, the more nervous he'd get.

"Okay," She said with a nod, briefly pointed her eyes to Jaune, and after he nodded too, she looked back to her dad. "The truth is, we've been lying to you about us not knowing where Ruby was heading to. We actually knew this whole time. It's Haven, or at least it used to be, but by now, who knows, really," She said, and immediately felt her heart clench painfully, and a wave of shame wash over her as she finally admitted the truth. But honestly, she was prepared to feel this way, so it didn't come off as any surprise to her.

What she wasn't prepared for, however, was her dad's reaction.

Truth be told, she believed he would burst into a fit of fury. His voice raised tremendously and flailing his arms about, perhaps even breaking a thing or two, yet instead, he remained where he was, almost still, and didn't utter a sound for the longest of time. One thing however, his stare was so incredibly intense, it felt like the air itself was being sucked out of the room.

_He's just holding it in._

She figured, and truth be told, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Be it as it may though, she at least had the opportunity to continue, and so she did. "One more thing, we're planning to go and look for her."

"…"

A moment of silence. He deeply breathed in, and out, and then nodded a couple of times to himself. "When?"

"Soon. We can't really tell you the exact date because we don't know it ourselves, but definitely sometime soon."

"…"

Another moment of silence. Another rising and falling of chest as he deeply breathed in, and out. Before he nodded again, and then parted his lips.

"Okay. I understand. You can go now," He said with a quieter, even voice, and the pair quickly agreed that leaving him alone with himself was exactly what he needed right now.

"Sure," She said, and moments later, a door opened and then closed as they exited his room.

He balled his hands into two, shaking fists, the knuckles turning bone white, and then, as he wanted to slam one into the bed, he let out a deep, _deep _sigh. His fists no longer shaking, and aplenty of wrinkles disappearing from his face. He bent forward, and let his elbows sink into his thighs. Fingers crossed, and his expression speaking of nothing in particular.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how exactly he felt about finally learning the truth. Well, he did _know _he was upset, angry and hurt that they lied to him this whole time, but on the other hand he…he didn't blame them. Or at least tried not to, because he knew they simply didn't want to betray Ruby's trust. Of course, whenever or not it was morally okay of them to do so was very much debatable, but he at least understood their reasoning.

Letting out another deep and heavy sigh, his lips curved into an utterly dry, humorless grin.

"Fucking kids, I swear." He quietly uttered while gently shaking his head.

_They really do bring a lot of trouble. At times, nothing but trouble._

He thought to himself, and a couple of moments later, shifted his mind to the second thing that she said.

"So, you plan to go and look for her, eh?" He quietly said to himself, and his fingers then dug deep into the backs of his hands. "Have you really become that strong already?" He asked himself, and as he briefly reminisced about who and how they were back then, compared to now, he figured they were.

_After all, you both have changed tremendously._

He knew it to be true, and hence, even if part of him didn't want to let them go, he knew better he shouldn't. Probably couldn't.

_If both of you have decided to do it, then who am I to stop you?_

He thought with a heavy heart, a powerless smile etched in his lips, and he then rose to his feet. And started to aimlessly pace about the room.

_But now as for myself; what the hell am I going to do?_

He started to wonder, his helpless smile slowly fading away.


	47. Part four

Part four

…

All three of them were outside, training.

Jaune was doing so alone, while Yang and her dad did it together. The two of them barreling through the snow as they sprinted like madmen. Because of course, them doing _anything _together should eventually turn out to be a competition, and running most certainly wasn't an exception to that rule. However, the thing which actually was rather surprising, at least for him, was how competitive their race turned out to be.

Now, he didn't really expect to completely out run her, but he was certain he'd be at least a fair distance ahead. Yet instead, _she _was actually an arm's length ahead of _him. _And given the fact that the imaginary finish line wasn't far away at all, he didn't have much time left to change that.

Luckily for him though, he could see she was running on nothing but fumes at this point; given how her speed just ever so slightly started to decrease. He, on the other hand, had some fuel left in his tank, and it was just about the time he'd put it to good use.

She didn't even need to glance back to know he was shortening the gap between them.

_Crap!_

That was really bad, but unfortunately, she didn't have the luxury to complain so instead, she madly focused on her exhausted, aching legs.

_Don't give up on me please! We're almost there!_

She pleaded them, as well as her burning lungs actually, and the imaginary finish line was roughly three hundred meters away as she did.

He increased his speed just a little bit more, and within a couple more blazing strides, he was right next to her.

She didn't spare him a glance still, but instead was focused solely on looking forward.

He actually struggled to gain the lead, but seeing how little of a distance was left, he managed to up his speed even further, and was finally inching ahead of her.

_You did great lil'cracker, but it's still a tad bit too soon for you to win against me, so suck it up, and accept that I-whoa!_

His musing was cut short, he planted his foot onto something uneven hidden in the snow, and lost his balance. A moment later, he was sent flying forward and then slammed right into the thick of snow.

She didn't even spare him a glance, and just blazed her way forward till she finally crossed the finish line.

_Well…that was unexpected._

He thought to himself while still being buried into the snow, but a moment later, he pushed himself up.

_Guess I celebrated too early._

He cracked a minuscule smile, and noticed she was sitting in the snow, rocking back and forth as she panted for a breath. His smile widened ever so slightly, he even chuckled a bit, and then fully rose to his feet. Brushing the snow off of himself, he then paced forward and closer to her. When he was close enough, he stopped.

She slowly turned her head to face him, and then grinned, obviously satisfied. "Now how about that, you old man?" She started, paused, collected enough breath, and only then continued. "I actually won."

He put his hands on his hips. "Did you, really?"

"Of course, I did. It's not my fault that you lost your balance and slammed into the snow. You should have been more careful." She voiced the last sentence in a teasing, almost mocking way, but he didn't bite back, and merely accepted his loss.

"Fine, fine." He started, and then offered her a hand. "You got me this time. Congratulations."

She gladly accepted his hand, and he then helped her to her feet.

"This time, you say." She started, and then nudged his side with her fist. "I wonder what you'll say the next time I'll win because trust me, you can bet your entire bank it'll happen again."

He nudged her back. "I'd be piss poor if I did," He said, and she then gave him a gentle shove.

"Just you wait," She said daringly, and moments later, they walked inside the house.

She went straight to her room, while he went to the kitchen.

Once she had entered her room, she laid down in her bed, splayed her legs out, and let head sink into the soft, cushy pillow.

_I'll take a shower just a little bit later._

She decided, and then closed her eyes, and simply relaxed.

"…"

Some minutes passed, and there was nothing to distract her from enjoying peace and quiet. Before she heard someone knocking, and her eyes opened and she then slightly turned her head to the door. "Come in," She said in a louder voice, and the person then opened the door. She wasn't surprised at all to see her dad walk in.

"I figured that maybe you'd like something to drink."

"Sure," She said, and he then walked up to her bed, and placed a glass of homemade juice right on the night-table.

"Mind if I sit down for a bit?"

"Go ahead," She said, and he then seated himself on the edge of her bed.

"…"

For now, he didn't say a word and honestly, she was fine with that. It didn't feel awkward or tense, and after she glanced at his face a couple of times, she thought his expression didn't show any troubling, grim emotions. He looked calm, perhaps deep in a thought, and she figured she knew what he was thinking about.

_The things that I said three days ago.  
_

She was quite sure, and honestly, if he was about to express his opinion regarding all that, he more than deserved to do so. No matter if it would turn out to be a cold fury, a bittersweet acceptance or anything else. She was ready to hear him out, and in fact, wanted to.

He slightly turned his head to give her a peak, and then looked down to his crossed fingers. His expression staying the same. "Have you or Jaune even once doubted your decision on getting engaged?" He asked, and she was caught off guard for a moment.

"No. Not at all." She, however, composed herself quickly, and answered with sincerity impossible to fake.

He nodded, and mustered an honest smile as he tuned to look at her. "That's good to hear. I'm genuinely happy for both of you."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

His smiled widened. "You know it, it really does seem almost like a miracle that you met each other at just the right time. A perfect time, really."

"Sometimes it does, for sure. But then again, Jaune himself is like a tiny miracle, really," She said warmly, and half a second later, she averted her eyes from his.

He chuckled. "So, you went from bad puns to corny one-liners?"

"He's the one to be blamed for that. It's not my fault he looks so stupidly happy when I say stuff like that." She uttered sheepishly, and he full out laughed for a good, few seconds.

"Yep! Now I'm sure it's definitely love that you share!" He said with an oomph, and at first, she shot him a hard, irritated glare, but just a few moments later, her features relaxed, and she herself let out a quiet laughter.

"Well what can you do? Things just kept happening between us, and it eventually led to this," She said, and then pointed her look down to her ring. Her expression ever so slightly changing.

"Yea." He agreed, and pointed his look to…to her ring as well.

He blinked.

…

"_My little cracker, you're walking! You're actually taking your first steps!" He exclaimed in awe._

_Tiny Yang beamed at him with an exuberant grin. Her arms splayed out as she awkwardly stumbled forward and closer to the person who waited for her with open arms._

…

"_Yang," He said her name pointedly, and crossed his arms under his chest._

_She dropped the crayons she was holding, and then, oddly enough, kicked them away too._

_He took a step closer to her, and then lowered himself just a bit. "I gave you more than enough paper to draw on. So, why are you doing it on the walls?"_

"_Because it's fun!" Little Yang answered with a cheerful smile, and he almost laughed at how honest she was._

"_Well, you can't do that." However, what she did was wrong, and he had to reprimand her. "Also, you're going to help me fix that."_

_She averted her eyes from him, and with-out a word said, tried to just nonchalantly walk away._

_He picked her up, and then turned her body in a way that she'd have to look in his eyes. "You're going to help me fix that," He said with a low, deliberate tone, and little Yang knew she didn't have a choice._

"_Fine." She pouted, and he then nodded, satisfied._

…

"_So how did you enjoy your first week at Signal?"_

"_It was pretty cool, actually."_

"_Really?"_

_She cracked a cheeky grin. "Yea. It's nice that I get to fight without breaking any rules."_

_He snorted, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, dear…" He uttered, but honestly, that's kind of what he expected to hear. "Just don't get too wild and please, try not to break too many rules, okay? Remember, I'm one of the teachers at Signal."_

"_Yea, I'll try." She chirped, and he gave her a wry look._

'_At least she was honest and didn't make any empty promises.'_

_He thought to himself, his face awash with wry resignation._

…

"_So how about that, you old man?" She put her hands on her hips, and cracked a triumphant grin. "I actually graduated with top grades."_

_He gave her a dubious look. "You did, and you probably cheated in every single written test."_

"_No, I didn't. I only cheated before we made a bet, but not a single time after that," She said, and then took half a step closer to him. Her whole expression speaking of nothing but gleeful victory. "So, suck it up, dad. You now owe me a bike," She said, and after he contemplated to himself for a bit, he quietly sighed, and then cracked a wry grin._

"…_Fine. I guess I underestimated you, after all. You were, as some would say, on fire during your studies." He admitted his defeat and even made a bad pun._

"_Just remember, we agreed it would be a brand new one."_

"_I know." He retorted back, and she seemed to be utmost satisfied with his answer._

"_Good." She patted him on the shoulder. "I guess I'll go now. I have a party to celebrate, after all," She said, and as she was about to turn, he stopped her._

"_Yang?"_

"_Yea?"_

_And before he would continue, his expression finally softened, he cracked a warm smile, and his eyes seem to brighten. "You did good. Really, really good. I'm proud of you," He said, and the sincerity in his voice was impossible to fake._

…

He blinked.

All the memories of her falling back to the deepest depths of his mind and his heart alike. And he knew he wasn't staring at a tiny toddler, a little girl or someone who just graduated combat school. Instead, what he saw before him was a young woman with a huge baggage of life behind her. Not the least of which was her engagement to a fine, young man.

He all at once realized how quickly it happened.

"Dad?"

He heard her voice, and at first, he couldn't understand why she looked worried. Before he realized something wet and warm was sliding down his cheek.

He wiped that tear away.

"Don't worry, I'm not sad or anything like that. In fact, it's more like I'm overwhelmed by happiness because…because I'm so, _so _proud of you," He said with a quieter voice, got hold of her hand and squeezed it. And the tears which lingered in his eyes were now free. "Despite everything that you've been through, and at such a young age, you've grown up to be a wonderful, strong and resilient young woman. A good person, and I just…I want you to know that watching it all happen was like a blessing to me. You've always been, and you'll always remain to be one of the best parts of my life." He finished with a shaky voice, and she then threw herself to his chest, and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"I love you, dad." Her voice was shaky too, and her lilac was welling with tears which soon broke loose.

"I love you too," He said, and then gently started to rub her back. His other arm pulling her in and closer to himself just a little bit more, and then, jut briefly, a realization struck him that everything about this moment was just right.

He spoke right from his heart and hence, said exactly the kind of words he needed, wanted to say. She answered him in a simple, but heartfelt way. And the embrace that they shared was just wonderful in its entirety.

Even if his inner world wasn't anywhere near perfect, for as long as this moment would last, it would feel like it was. And so would the world around him.

"…"

They stayed silent for just a little while longer.

"…"

For a little while longer still. Before she remembered that there was something she absolutely needed to say. "Dad." She slowly started, and then tried to move back a bit, but his bear-hug wouldn't budge just yet. Not until after he'd notice what she was trying to do.

"What is it?" He inquired, and let his arms loosen up so she could create some space between him and herself.

"I just…I wanted you to know that I'm so, _so _sorry that I lied to you about not knowing where Ruby's heading to."

He nodded sideways. "No, it's okay. I mean, I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but I at least do understand why you did it. So, really. It's okay, you can let it go just like I will."

She heard him say, and in a way, it almost felt unfair how forgiving he was. "But…but…" She tried a sentence, but couldn't find the right words and so, a wave of frustration washed over her. Her eyes welling up with new tears which dared to break free, and one even did so.

He helped that one away.

"It's better this way. Not only for you, but me as well. I don't want to hold onto a grudge, and neither would it do me any good if I did." He tried to reassure her, and even if some of the pain and regret refused to give up, the sincerity written in his face did help her ease up a great deal.

"…Okay. And thanks, dad," She said, and in return, he gave her a tiny, genuine smile. Before it faded, and after seconds of soundless consideration, contemplation, a new set of words lingered behind his closed lips.

After quietly breathing in, and then out, he slowly started to voice them. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

He paused for a moment, asked himself again if he was sure about this, and thankfully, his gut-feeling told him he was. "I'll be coming with you," He said, and didn't notice any argument into her eyes even as she realized what he was talking about.

"Okay." She replied with one word, but that one word was all he needed.


	48. Final part

Final part.

…

Tai closed the door, locked it, and then put the key right into his breast pocket.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could see that they were waiting for him. He hummed, glanced back to the door, and then made sure it was truly locked.

_It is._

He concluded after he checked, and then turned to face them. With smaller, slow steps he walked over to them. "You're sure that you have everything you need, right?" He asked them.

"Yea."

"Yes."

"Good," He said, and then nodded, satisfied. "Me too." He added, and after both of them nodded too, they all exchanged a look with one another. Didn't say a word for a while, but instead, all three of them peered back to their…_home._

They could almost see the ghosts of themselves still inside there. As if that part of them which didn't want to leave truly wouldn't. It would simply remain there, inside that house or near it, and would forever be part of that life, world they were about to leave behind.

It most certainly created an odd feeling inside them, but a lot more than that, it was…

"It's bittersweet, isn't it?" She was the one to break the spell, and a little bit later, Tai and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"It is," Jaune said.

"Absolutely," Tai said, and then…then he smiled, earnestly. "But we have to move forward, don't we?" He more so stated than asked, and the pair then cracked a smile too.

"For sure," She said, and then glanced at Jaune.

He glanced back, and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "That's right," He said, and then he felt how she squeezed his hand back. His smile ever so slightly deepened, he pressed his lips to her forehead, and for a few moments to come, remained just like he was.

She had her eyes closed for a short while, and then, when she felt his lips part form her forehead, she opened them.

"…"

They didn't say a word, but instead decided to look back to their home again.

Tai did so too.

But just briefly because as he nodded to himself, he was the first one to fully accept they were about to leave this place.

Their safe haven, in a way.

"It really was one helluva special year that we spent here," He said with a quieter voice, paused, and then continued. "And that's exactly why we should leave. Because of everything that happened during this one, special year and everything we learned from it. We're different now compared to how and who we used to be. Especially you two," He said, and gave both of them a good look.

They stared back at him for a while, and then looked at each other.

He didn't say a word. Neither did she. Perhaps they wanted to, but the warmth of each other's hand reminded them of that one, special night roughly a year ago.

…

_He quietly exhaled, parted his lips, but then closed them shut. A moment later, his lips parting again, and he said, "Hey, can I hold your hand for a bit?"_

"_Sure. It's quite cold, actually," She said, and his fingers soon wrapped around hers. Hers around his._

_He started to think. Of his mistakes, and…he stopped. He didn't think anymore. He simply parted his gaze from the star, and fixed his blue into her face. Stared long enough for her to notice, and she then set her eyes into his. Just that. A simple stare and they thought of nothing. There weren't any demons dwelling behind his blue, and there weren't any behind her lilac. They simply saw each other._

"_It's a bit warmer now, I think," He said._

"_It is," She replayed, and then their eyes stared back to the night sky. Soon after, both of them being too tired to do anything at all. And so, they fell asleep and just lay there. The warmth of each other's hand being slightly comforting. _

_A little, but just enough._

…

And remembering it was that last bit of courage they needed to fully accept the fact they were about to leave.

"Right," They said in unison, their gazes now back to Tai's.

He gave them a nod, and then partially turned around.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes."

And slowly, all three of them started to move their feet. And as they did, she realized that this was a perfect time to voice something she has been thinking about ever since he proposed to her.

"Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"…Have you ever been thinking about how we would name our first child?"

He blinked, and for a few moments to come, he was taken aback that she'd suddenly ask him something like this. However, he regained his composure quickly, and the moment he did, he nodded sideways. "No, not really," He said, and then cracked a minuscule smile. "But _you _have, haven't you?"

She cracked a smile too. "Yea."

"Well?"

"So just in case it's a girl, and I just, I have this really strong feeling our first child _will_ be a girl, I'd say Laelynn would be a perfect name for her."

"Laelynn…" He slowly repeated, and his blue was awash with excitement and curiosity alike. "I really like it, but why, Laelynn?" He asked, and the very moment he did, her eyes shimmered brilliantly.

"Because it means 'Flower of hope'. And hope is all we had when we first decided to try and change, yet look how far we've come since then," She said, paused, and just before she would continue, he realized what that brilliant light was that he saw in her eyes. "So that's why, let's never lose our hope. Let's never _abandon _it. No matter what we'll have to go through from now on." She finished, and the words that he said then perfectly matched his blue.

"No matter what, Yang."

She heard him say, and that glimpse of the future they imagined at that very moment, was most certainly worth to fight for.

And they would.

Tai let out a heavy sigh. "Oh dear…" He quietly uttered, and the pair gave him a puzzled look.

He looked tired, all of the sudden. "It's already stressful enough to have two daughters, but you mean to tell me I'll also have a granddaughter to chip away at my nerves?"

Despite everything what he's genuinely been through because of his daughters, the pair allowed themselves to chuckle.

"Sorry dad, but you probably will," She said, and he could almost feel all the headaches and heartaches which he will have to endure when that time will eventually come.

"…Well, what can you do? Hopefully though, being a grandfather will be at least a tiny bit easier than being a father."

"Relax, grandpa. Don't forget that our daughter will have, you know, us? Her parents?" She said, and the impending doom on his face seem to weaken a lot.

"That's right," He said, and a moment later, they all shared a good, hopeful smile. "But…you know, just in case it'll be a boy, then what? How will you name him?" He asked, and it didn't take long at all before all three of them immersed themselves in a long discussion about it.

And continued to walk down that snowy road.


End file.
